Chaos At Domino Theater
by StaresWithDisbelief
Summary: Co author GCRockerdude88. 1st fanfiction. Discontinued. :[
1. Deciding On What To Do

HEY PEOPLES! Its DBZ Warrior1 and its my first fan fic EVER!!!!!! YAY!!!!!! I'm so HAPPY!!! Yeah. I so HAPPY!!! Yeah! ^__^  
  
Hey dudes this is DBZ Warrior1's friend GCRockerdude88. My friend had sugar today and will always have sugar everyday for the rest of her life SOoOoO... get used to it. -__-  
  
Bakura: If u r DBZ Warrior1 what are u doing writing a Yu-Gi-Oh fic?   
  
Yami: Ohh shut-up Bakura!  
  
Bakura: Make me Pharaoh!  
  
Yami: Do you ladies have anything to hit Bakura with?  
  
DBZ Warrior1: I have something!...... No wait...forget it.  
  
GCRockerdude88: Well it just so happens I have a shovel with me. ::pulls shovel out of pocket::  
  
Bakura: Wait... how did you.....can you even......IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Its called FAN FICTION Bakura. ::whispers to GCRockerdude:: And I thought I was the dumb one in the story.  
  
GCRockerdude88: Hey DBZ Warrior1 would you like to do the honors?   
  
DBZ Warrior1: Boy would I!!! I forgot to give my brother his daily noogie attack so I need to waste my energy.  
  
::GCRockerdude88 hands DBZ Warrior1 the shovel::  
  
DBZ Warrior1: ::evil smile:: heh heh heh  
  
Bakura: O__O  
  
GCRockerdude88: UM Bakura that would be your cue to run um....NOW!!!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: I'll give him to the count of 10. 1,2,3,10!  
  
::DBZ Warrior1 chase Bakura with shovel::  
  
YGO Cast: Hey whats goin on here!?  
  
::DBZ Warrior1and Bakura freeze::  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Hey! You guys are late!  
  
GCRockerdude88: Dude that's not right.  
  
::DBZ Warrior1 is back to chasing Bakura with shovel::  
  
Everybody except DBZ Warrior1 and Bakura: O__o  
  
::DBZ Warrior1 swings shovel and sends Bakura flying::  
  
Bakura: Oww X__x  
  
GCRockerdude88: U no wat I am just gonna start this BUT EVERYONE THIS IS NOT MY STORY. ITS DBZ WARRIOR1. I'm just here for support because she really needs it.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Now what?  
  
GCRockerdude88: Ummm start the disclaimer  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Oh yeah ^__^  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, isn't that tragic! I only own the story. O P.S.- GCRockerdude88 help me edit dis thing on account of I can't spell and use proper grammar, so u can thank her.  
  
::Everyone applauds::  
  
GCRockerdude88: Thank-you Thank-you  
  
Joey: Um could we start dis thing already before she gets US!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: NOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
GCRockerdude88: On with the fan fic! /I am so evil __/  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Friday at school:  
  
Yugi: What do you guys what to do tonight?  
  
Joey: Uh...I don't know?  
  
Tea: Why don't we decide at you house Yugi. We have to get to class.  
  
Yugi: Ok  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi's House: Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea and Yami are Trying to think what to do. Joey is getting brain damage.  
  
Joey: Ow....Thinking hurts.  
  
Tristan: Only to you.  
  
Joey: Think,think,think...I GOT IT!  
  
Yami: What?  
  
Joey: I lost it.  
  
::everybody anime falls::  
  
Tea: How about ice skating?  
  
Yami: NO! Its PAINFUL!!!  
  
Tea: How about going to the mall?  
  
Yugi: Ah no. Remember what happen last time we went to the mall on a Friday night?  
  
Tristan: Don't remind me.  
  
Yugi: I got it. How about a movie?  
  
Joey: No wait I got it. How about a movie?  
  
Everybody: -__-;  
  
Tea: That's what Yugi said genius. -__-;  
  
Joey: He did?  
  
Yami: Yes Joey he did.  
  
Joey: O I was daydreaming about a giant donut.   
  
::everybody anime falls....AGAIN::  
  
Yugi: Lets invite Ryou and Bakura.  
  
Yami: Do we have too invite Bakura?  
  
Yugi: Yes we have too invite Bakura!  
  
Tristan: As long as Bakura doesn't send us to the shadow realm again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N)  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Hey stop everything!  
  
Yami: Why did you stop?  
  
DBZ Warrior1: How come I am not invited to the movies? I work my butt off writing this thing and the thanks I get is nothing. T.T That's really hurtful u guys  
  
Yugi: Ok u can come  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Ummm....No thanks.  
  
::Everybody anime falls::  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi: I'll go call.  
  
::goes downstairs too dial Ryou's phone number::  
  
Ryou: Hello?  
  
Yugi: Hi Ryou its Yugi.   
  
Ryou: Hi Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Me, Joey, Tristen, Yami, and Tea are going to the movies later on. Do you and Bakura want to come?  
  
Ryou: That sounds fun. I'll try to get Bakura to come.  
  
Bakura: Why are you talking about me.... Where are we going .....YOU ARE NOT SIGNING ME UP TO CHAPERONE GIRL SCOUTS AGAIN. __  
  
Ryou: No. Calm down. We are going to see a movie with Yugi and his friends.  
  
Bakura: Ohh.. WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO? I HUMILIATED MYSELF INFORT OF MILLION OF MORTALS!  
  
Ryou: Where?  
  
Bakura: Right there!  
  
Ryou: Oh I see them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DBZ Warrior1: CAN WE GET BACK TOO MY STORY!   
  
Bakura: FINE!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura: Let me talk to Yugi.  
  
Ryou: Not now.  
  
Bakura: Yes!  
  
Yugi: Ryou are you still there?  
  
Bakura: Hes ummmmm.....Busy right now. We'll be there.  
  
Yugi: OK ^__^::  
  
  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Ok that's it. I don't have anymore ideas and my head is starting to hurt. Which is not good. I can get total Brain damage!  
  
GCRockerdude88: And believe me u don't want that to happen. Its SCARY!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: ok It's offical I have brain damage...............Where r we again?  
  
:YGO Cast is leaving:  
  
GCRockerdude88: Hey.... Guys where r u going?!? U can't leave me with HER. SHE HAS BRAIN DAMAGE!!!!  
  
YGO Cast: We have to go now. Its getting late.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Whoa Hey I know where we r- were ending the chappie rite?  
  
GCRockerdude88: -__-;; uh ya  
  
DBZ Warrior1: OH please send me reviews and it is ok if you want to send me a flame, but give me a break, it is my first fan fic . And if you don't send me a review, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN LIKE A PACK OF WILD DOGS!  
  
::GCRockerdude88 slowly backs away::  
  
GCRockerdude88: Uh later dudes rock on and please hurry back. ^__^::  
  
DBZ Warrior1: BYE! ^__^ 


	2. Snack Trauma

GCRockerdude88: ::whispers to DBZ Warrior1:: Psst. Hey DBZ Warrior1 its time to do the fic.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: T.T sob  
  
Yami: What's wrong?  
  
DBZ Warrior1: sob Its terrible!  
  
Yugi: Is it something serious?  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Yes! T.T sob  
  
GCRockerdude88: Don't worry about her, its nothing serious.  
  
Tea: Your friend is in need and you say its is nothing serious!  
  
Bakura: I say who cares. Now lets just go see the damn movie.  
  
Ryou: Since when do we do what you say? -__- Now tell us what is the problem?   
  
DBZ Warrior1: Do you wanna know?  
  
Cast: Yes.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Do you really want to know?  
  
Cast: Yes.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Do you really, really, really want to know?  
  
Cast: YES ALREADY!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: I HAD NO SUGAR TODAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
::Everybody anime falls::  
  
GCRockerdude88: I told you so.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: WAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! T.T  
  
::Tears fill up the room and everybody except DBZ Warrior1 is swimming. GCRocerdude88 pulls the plug on the bottom of the floor and the water drains and everybody except GCRockerdude88 and DBZ Warrior1 gets suck down the drain::  
  
GCRockerdude88: OK I guess its up to me while my friend gets a grip. I'll do the disclaimer and start the fic ::mumbles:: I hate this!  
  
Ok neither DBZ Warrior1 or I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. There happy?  
  
::in a bad mood because of DBZ Warrior1's stupidity and patheticness::  
  
Heres the story -__- ug  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Outside the movie theater:  
  
Ryou: What movie do you guys want to see?  
  
Yami: I guess we forgot about that.  
  
Tea: That's ok. I know what movie we could see.  
  
Yugi: What is it? ::slightly nervous of what movie Tea is going to say::  
  
Tea: "The Ties of Friendship"!  
  
Boys: NOOOO!!!  
  
Tea: And why not?!  
  
Joey: I don't want to see no sissy movie! I want to see horror!  
  
Tea: OH, so you think horror is more important than friendship Mr. Joey Wheeler!  
  
::Joey and Tea are still arguing and Tristen and Ryou are trying to stop them::  
  
Ryou: Bakura aren't you going to help us?  
  
Bakura: ::rolling in laughter:: HAHAHA!! No this is more hilarious then the time you falling off the stage at your school play!  
  
Tristan: Umm.. Yugi, Yami we could use some help here. Tea has Joey in a headlock.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N)  
  
DBZ Warrior1: YEAH!!! GIVE HIM THE PEOPLE'S ELBOW!  
  
GCRockerdude88: EXCUSE ME!!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Sorry, got caught up in a wrestling moment! ^__^;;  
  
GCRockerdude88: -__- Yeah right!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi: What are they teaching Tea at that Friendship club. ^__^;;  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Outside Movie Theater On Ticket Line:  
  
Ryou: Finally we decided on a movie.  
  
Tristan: Yeah I read that "Kong-Fuu Fighting Knights" is the best movie ever.  
  
Tea: I still say we should see "The Tides of Friendship".  
  
Everybody: -__-;;  
  
Yugi: Hey guys we are up next.  
  
Tristan: Let me handle this.  
  
::Tristan goes up to the ticket booth::  
  
Tristan: Seven....seven....seven..::gulp::...seven....  
  
Joey: What's taking so long!  
  
::all the guys take a look what's happening on the ticket line. They all see a beautiful girl. The guys turn red and become mindless zombies. Tea notices::  
  
Tea: oVo ug  
  
::Tea pushes the guys aside knocking them to the floor. The guys are still mindless red zombies::  
  
Tea: SEVEN TICKETS TO KUNG-FUU FIGHTING KNIGHTS! oVo  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inside Movie Theater On Snack Line:  
  
Bakura: WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT COST $7.50 FOR A CART OF POPCORN!  
  
Snack Guy: ::trembles in fear:: Sorr..sorry sir, I don't make up the prices.  
  
Bakura: ::now has the snack guy by the collar:: YOU STUPID MORTAL, I SHALL SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!!  
  
Ryou: BAKURA! CALM DOWN!  
  
Bakura: NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!  
  
::you can see in backround Ryou is holding back Bakura for not tearing the Snack Guy apart::  
  
Joey: Aww man this line is taking forever.  
  
Tristan: I told you if you went to the bathroom, you would end up in the back of the line.  
  
Joey: MAN I AM HUNGRY!!!!  
  
Yugi: Joey, you have to calm down.  
  
Joey: NOOOOO!!!!  
  
Yami: Yugi is right, Joey.  
  
Tea: I got it! How about we do some math problems to pass the time. What is the square root of 144.  
  
Joey: 12  
  
Everybody: O__o gasped  
  
DBZ Warrior1 and GCRockerdude88: O__o gasped  
  
Yugi: He's getting delirious.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A Few Minutes Later:  
  
Joey: FINALLY! My turn. ::goes up to counter:: I wiil take a large popcorn, large soda, gummy bears, goopers, snocaps, large popcorn ::interupted::  
  
Snack guy: Ummm sir you already said large popcorn.  
  
Joey: WELL I WANT ANOTHER! Anyway...nachos, M+M's...  
  
Snack guy: O__O;;  
  
Tristan: Easy there big guy.   
  
Yugi: Hey look theres Kaiba.  
  
Yami: O joy.  
  
Ryou: Didn't picture him as a movie person.  
  
::Yugi and Joey walk over to Kaiba::  
  
Joey: Hey Kaiba wha cha doin here?  
  
Kaiba: Ummmm... none of your business Wheeler  
  
Joey: Grrrrrrr.....  
  
Yugi: Kaiba I didn't picture you as a movie person.  
  
Kaiba: Welll.... I... um....  
  
Yugi: Kaiba if I didn't know any better you are hiding something.  
  
Joey: Yea! Whats up with dat.  
  
Girl: Oh Seto.  
  
::Yugi and Joey stare in amazement::  
  
Yugi and Joey: O__O ::blink blink::  
  
Girl: Come on Seto. I want to see the advertizments.   
  
Kaiba: Ok Madison.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N)  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Yes folks. Even bad atttitude business people need a love live.  
  
GCRockerdude88: Why couldn't you make me be Madison!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: You? ::thinks about it, then shivers in fear:: Scary thought! Scary thought! Find a happy place! Find a happy place!  
  
GCRockerdude88: GRRRRRR... ::rolls up sleeve and targets DBZ Warrior1::  
  
DBZ Warrior1: ^__^;; Heh Heh Uh-oh. ::starts running:: Umm.. continue with the story, while I run for my dear life.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Joey: Kaiba has a girlfriend, Kaiba has a girlfriend!  
  
Kaiba: SHUT-UP!  
  
Madison: Seto, whos your friends here their kind of cute.  
  
::Yugi and Joey blush::  
  
Kaiba: WHAT!! O__O  
  
::Joey pushes Kaiba aside::  
  
Joey: Hi I am Joey Wheeler. If you ever dump Kaiba, I am single.  
  
Kaiba: I AM GOING TO HURT YOU WHEELER!!   
  
Joey: Yeah, yeah. Whatever.  
  
Kaiba: Come on Madison.  
  
Yugi: Have a nice date Kaiba! ^__^  
  
Kaiba: Yeah sure.  
  
Yugi: That was a little werid.  
  
Joey: Yeah.... Hey! Wheres my popcorn!  
  
Yugi: ::anime falls::  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
GCRockerdude88: O fuck, I'm tired.  
  
Cast: ::gasped::  
  
DBZ Warrior1: WHERE'S THE BLEEP? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BLEEP?! WHERE'S MY BLEEPING GUY?! THIS IS A PG RATED STORY!!!  
  
::Bleeping Guy comes out of editing room::  
  
I'm....... um.....I'm... uh....sorryyy  
  
DBZ Warrior1: ::fire in eyes:: Listen punk, I am already at a low sugar level and I am in no mood for your lack of work. YOUR FIRED!!!  
  
::DBZ Warroir1 uses pryokinetic powers and burns the Bleeping Guy's butt::  
  
Bleeping guy: AAAHHH!!! O__O  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Whew- ok U over there. You are the new Bleeping Guy.  
  
New Bleeping guy: O....oka....okay-::gets to work right away::  
  
GCRockerdude88: BLEEP I am in a BLEEP bad mood.  
  
Joey: Uh we can see that.  
  
GCRockerdude88: Im BLEEP LEAVIN BLEEP, BLEEP, BLEEP, BLEEP, BLEEP. ::leaves::  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Thats better.  
  
Cast: O__O  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Thats the end of chapter 2. Please send me reviews and if you don't, You are curse for a trillon years! MUHAHAHA!!  
  
Cast: O__O ::walks away very quietly to get out the door::  
  
::DBZ Warrior1 notices and uses authoress powers to close door::  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Where you think you are goin?  
  
Cast: We are just leaving.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Nobody is going to leave now the fun is just starting. ::evil smile:: MUHAHAHA!! ::thunder and lighting flashes in the backround::  
  
Yami: We are going to die.  
  
Cast: AHHHHH!!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: See ya later! ^__^ 


	3. Weird Duel

GCRockerdude88: Hey dudes what's up. As you all know I am GCRockerdude88 and this is DBZ Warrior1. ::points to DBZ Warrior1 who is suppose to be standing next to her but isn't::  
  
oVo WHERE DID YOU GO!!! ::looks everywhere in the room and turn the room upside down... literally::  
  
Cast: ::dizzy::  
  
Tristan: Its kind of sad that GCRockerdude88 can't find DBZ Warrior1 when DBZ Warrior1 is in the center of the room sleeping.  
  
Cast: SLEEPING!! --;  
  
Joey: Where?   
  
Tea: Right there genius. --;;  
  
Yugi: Hey GCRockerdude88, DBZ Warrior1 is right there.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
GCRockerdude88: ::turns and see DBZ Warrior1 sleeping:: oVo......WAKE UP I CANNOT BE STARTING THIS FIC FOR YOU EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER!!!!!  
  
ITS NOT MY STORY!!!  
  
Yami: Why is she sleeping?  
  
Ryou: School Couldn't be that boring.  
  
GCRockerdude88: No its sugar level crash down.  
  
Cast: Sugar level crash down?  
  
GCRockerdude88: Is there an echo in hear?  
  
Bakura: How did she get it, I can sure use it on the Pharaoh.  
  
Yami: I heard that.  
  
GCRockerdude88: She mistakenly drank the sugar jar instead of her water jug, and she was really hyperactive for four solid hours.  
  
Yugi: Whoa how much sugar did she eat?  
  
GCRockerdude88: A gallon.  
  
Cast: A GALLON?!  
  
GCRockerdude88: Ok the repeating me has too stop.  
  
Bakura: ::mimics:: Ok the repeating me has to stop.  
  
GCRockerdude88: oVo ::slaps Bakura so hard he loses consciousness:: Baka  
  
Bakura: X.x oww  
  
Yami: My Hero  
  
GCRockerdude88: Ok whoever can wake her up doesn't get toture at the end of this chapter.  
  
Cast: ::they all rush to wake up DBZ Warrior1 up::  
  
Yugi tries scaring her- no go  
  
Yami pours cold water on her face- no go  
  
Tea recites her friendship speech, but it only make DBZ Warrior1 fall into a deeper sleep. DBZ Warrior1: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzz  
  
Tristan tries tickling her- no go  
  
Ryou does a sock puppet show- no go. GCRockerdude88: Ug. Ryou put you socks back on.  
  
Joey: Hey DBZ Warrior1, I got pizza. Come and get the pizza. GCRockerdude88: ::grabs pizza from Joey:: Hey ya moron thats mine.  
  
Bakura sends DBZ Warrior1 to the Shadow Realm- no go. ::GCRockerdude88 brings her back::  
  
Joey: Man that is one heavy sleeper.  
  
GCRockerdude88: Its hopeless. ::sighs:: ::suddenly a lightbulb turns on on the top of GCRockerdude88 head::  
  
Duh! Why didn't I think of this before.  
  
Hey DBZ Warrior1 Bakura Is going to kill your cats.  
  
Bakura: WHAT!!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: ::shoots up and shouts:: WHAT!!!! ::stares at Bakura with fire in eyes:: Why u little BLEEP! I fall asleep for one BLEEP minute, AND YOU KILL MY CATS!!!! You BLEEP!  
  
Bakura: Uhhhhhhh..... OO;;  
  
GCRockerdude88: Dude run.  
  
::Bakura runs::  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Hold still albino boy, I am going to beat the living daylights out of you!!  
  
::DBZ Warrior1 tackles and beats up Bakura::  
  
Yami: Alright something worth reading!  
  
Yugi: You guys can't fight now!  
  
Joey: Yeah we need time to sell tickets!  
  
GCRockerdude88: DBZ Warrior1 just start the disclaimer and fic and then you can beat up Bakura later.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: FINE!! I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! START THE STORY!!

* * *

In The Lobby:  
  
::the guys are talking::  
  
Tristan: So anyway I heard the bad guy in the movie is possesed by an evil spirit.  
  
Yugi: Now that you mention it. I haven't seen Yami.  
  
Ryou: Or Bakura.  
  
Both: UH-OH!! Oo

* * *

A/N  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Hey stop!  
  
Joey What now!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Don't push me pal!  
  
Joey: Pushin, I wasn't pushin. Who was pushin? Heh Heh Heh ;;;  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Aww good comeback. BUT IT AIN'T GONNA WORK! Anywayz what happen to the Yamis!  
  
GCRockerdude88: Thats what they are trying to find out.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Oh yea!   
  
GCRockerdude88: ug --;

* * *

Darkest Place In The Lobby:  
  
::Yami and Bakura are giving each other death glares::  
  
Bakura: How about a game Pharaoh?  
  
Yami: In duel monsters, I will kick your ass!  
  
Bakura: Ha, no game much worse.  
  
Yami: What then?  
  
Bakura: A soda drinking contest!  
  
Yami: ::anime falls:: What?! Thats childish!  
  
Bakura What are you afraid? Awww the little prince is afraid.  
  
Yami: Grrr... THATS IT YOUR ON!

* * *

A/N  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Wait, you are ruining my story because of a SODA DRINKING CONTEST!!  
  
GCRockedude88: Just let it go.  
  
Ummmmmm.....Somewhere In The Lobby:

* * *

Yugi: Yami where are you!  
  
Tea: Yami, come out now! You shouldn't do this to your friends!  
  
Ryou: Bakura come out now or I will cash in your ticket in for Bunnies Go To Cutiepie Land!  
  
Tristan: Olly Olly Oxen Free!  
  
Joey: What are we doin again?  
  
Tristen and Ryou: --;

* * *

Darkest Place In The Lobby:  
  
::Yami and Bakura are still doing their werid beyond reason contest::  
  
Both: OO BATHROOM!!  
  
::they rush to the restrooms but stop because they can't tell which one to go in::  
  
Yami: Which one tomb raider?  
  
Bakura: I don't know these new hiroglyhs are hard to read.  
  
Yami: Choose one.  
  
Bakura: No you choose one.  
  
Yami: No you.  
  
Bakura: No you!  
  
Yami: Ok how about this one?  
  
::Yami and Bakura enter in the girls restroom::  
  
Ladies: ::screams:: Get out of here you little perverts!  
  
Both: . oww  
  
Yami: Way to go tomb raider! This is your fault!  
  
Bakura: Me!! You told me to go in that one!  
  
Yami: Since when do you listen to me!...... Anyway forget it lets just go in this one.

* * *

Yugi: Did you find them?  
  
Ryou: No.  
  
Tristan: We didn't get much far because Joey had to stop for Skittles.  
  
Joey: ::munchin on skittles:: I got Hungry!  
  
Tristen: You are always hungry!  
  
Joey: So what!  
  
Tristan: So stop acting like a pig!  
  
Joey: I am not a pig!  
  
Tristan: Yes!  
  
Joey: No!  
  
Tristan: Yes!  
  
Joey: NOOOO!  
  
Yugi, Ryou and Tea: --;;  
  
Tea: Alright thats enough fighting.  
  
Yugi: We've got more important things to do.  
  
Joey: Like get so more popcorn?  
  
Yugi: ::anime falls:: No  
  
Tea: Go to the Friendship Club Meeting?  
  
Yugi: Wha?!....No.  
  
Tristan: Get to the movie?  
  
Yugi: NOOO!! FIND THE SPIRITS!!!  
  
::everybody including DBZ Warrior1 and GCRockerdude88 is shocked of Yugi's outburst::  
  
Yugi: What?  
  
Yami: We are right here.  
  
Ryou: Where were you two?  
  
Bakura: Nowhere.  
  
Tristan: Rightttt.  
  
Tea: You two had a burping contest again.  
  
Both: ;; No we didn't.  
  
Yami: No, it was more like a soda drinking contest.  
  
Everybody: --;;  
  
Tea: You guys are such little kids!  
  
Yugi: Lets just see the movie already.

END CHAPTER

* * *

GCRockerdude88: Hey peoples, I just thought of some really kewl ideas for the upcoming chapters.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: WE! WE thought of some really kewl ideas!  
  
GCRockerdude88: Oh yea righttt.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Pff sure . Hey there is no "I" in Fanfiction.  
  
GCRockerdude88: Um ya there is.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Realli where?  
  
GCRockerdude88: ::anime falls:: f-a-n-f-I-c-t-I-o-n!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Whoa theres two of them   
  
GCRockerdude88: A yea what happened to ur "perfect spelling"?  
  
DBZ Warrior1: I lost it in 2nd grade.  
  
GCRockerdude88: Shocker -- wait then where did u get all those 100'sin 4&5 grade?  
  
DBZ Warrior1: I don't know....  
  
GCRockerdude88: Oh wait, hahaha that was me!   
  
DBZ Warrior1: Realli, u weren't in my fourth grade class.  
  
GCRockerdude88: Nevermind --  
  
DBZ Warrior1: STOP! I am getting a migrane talking about school!  
  
GCRockerdude88: You always get a migrane!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Yeah well... THATS BESIDES THE POINT!! - Anyway its getting at the end of the chapter-  
  
Cast: YEAH WAHOOO!!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Just for that I am going to make an extral long chapter.  
  
Cast: Awwww UU  
  
GCRockerdude88: ::evil smile:: MUHAHAHA!! We are sOoOo evil!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Yeah and proud of it!! - Anywayz I like to thank my loyal reviewers  
  
THETWOTERRORS  
  
DarkChao1663  
  
Super Pleb  
  
T.T whoa I can't believe I got so many reviews!  
  
GCRockerdude88: You only got three.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Yeah but its better than I thought.  
  
GCRockerdude88: What did you think u were going to get?  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Zero.  
  
GCRockerdude88: Your hopeless. --  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Oh I have to say somethin but I forgot I can't remember-  
  
GCRockerdude88: Just shut-up and end the damn story!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: FINE! Don't be so snoody about it- But I really have to say somethin and I forgot it!  
  
GCRockerdude88: ::pushes DBZ Warrior1 out of the way:: U no wat fine I'll do it , Later dudes rock on! 


	4. The Friendship Club Of Doom

DBZ Warrior1: Its chapter 4!!!! Wow, I didn't think I get this far.  
  
GCRockerdude88: Yea, wow I'd didn't think you'd last this long.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: I didn't think YOU would last this long.  
  
GCRockerdude88: Yea for once ur right ::hears halleluiah chorus:: I'd thought I'd leave.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Yea I know.....HEYYY!  
  
GCRockerdude88: I'm bored.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Wanna torture the cast???  
  
GCRockerdude88: No.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: OKAY!! Ooooo can I bring my cats here to chase them.  
  
Bakura: Oh wow two itty bitty kittys are going to chase us.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: YO! SONNY, TOM- PLAYTIME!!  
  
Joey: Those water rats are going to chase us! HAHAHA!!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: oVo What the BLEEP did you say.  
  
Cast: Uh-oh.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Sonny, Tom I am going to turn you into ur big cousins for the chapter. ::turns Sonny into a lion and Tom into a panther::  
  
Cast: O__O;; DBZ Warrior1: GO and CHASE!  
  
Sonny & Tom: ROAR!!!! Cast: ::screams::  
  
GCRockerdude88: We don't Yu-Gi-Oh - Start the story /This outta be good/  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
STILL in the lobby on movie line:  
  
::Tea and Yugi are on line while Joey, Ryou, and Tristan are separating Yami and Bakura from tearing each other apart, as always::  
  
Tea: O__o;;;; HIT THE DECK!!  
  
::Tea tackles Yugi to the ground::  
  
Yugi: @___@ What was that for?  
  
Tea: Sorry my fellow friendship club members are here and I told them I was sick and that I couldn't make it. If they find out that I am here, they'll tear me apart and kick me out of the club. I am already on thin ice as it is.  
  
Yugi: Tear u apart? Are we talking about the friendship club here?  
  
Tea: THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT! __ You've got to help me Yugi  
  
Yugi: Ok. I'll get the guys to help to. But for now hide.  
  
Bakura: Ohh come and get some Pharaoh!! ::Bakura is position like a boxer with his fists::  
  
::Tristan is holding back Yami::  
  
Yami: I'll kill you for this you BLEEP tomb raider.   
  
GCRockerdude88: Keep up the good work Bleeping Guy.  
  
Yugi: Ummmm guys.  
  
::the guys are not listening::  
  
Yugi: Uh Guys  
  
::still not listening::  
  
Yugi: GUYS!  
  
The guys: WHAT!!  
  
Yugi: Tea needs our help  
  
Ryou: Y?  
  
Bakura: Yea why should we help Miss Friendship!  
  
Ryou: BAKURA!!  
  
Bakura: What?  
  
Ryou: Mmmmmm  
  
Yami: Whats wrong with Tea?  
  
Yugi: The Friendship Club is here and Tea is suppose to be sick.  
  
Everybody: O__O THE FRIENDSHIP CLUB IS HERE!!!  
  
Yugi: Uh.....yea. ^__^;;  
  
Joey: WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!!  
  
Yugi: Y?  
  
Yami: Aibou, you weren't her the last time that Tea lied to them.  
  
Yugi: What did they do to her?  
  
Boys: TO US!!!  
  
Yami: They gave me a crewcut!!!  
  
Tristan: They painted my motorcycle PINK!!  
  
Ryou: They dyed my hair purple!!  
  
Bakura: They.....made...me...watch....BARNEY!!! ::hyperventilating::   
  
Tristan: Go on Joey tell Yugi what did they do to you.  
  
Joey: No its to painful to say.  
  
Ryou: Tell Yugi.  
  
Joey: They....  
  
Yugi: They...  
  
Joey: THEY TOOK AWAY MY CORNCHIPS!!!!! T.T  
  
Yugi: ::anime falls:: Your corn chips? -__-;;  
  
Tristan: ::patting Joey on the back:: It wasn't pretty when they took his corn chips.  
  
Yugi: All that while I was at the dentist appointment?  
  
Everyone: YESSSS!! T.T  
  
Bakura: LETS HURRY AND GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS AREA!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In a trash can:  
  
Tea: They'll never find me in here.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Not in a trash can- In the lobby:  
  
Club member #2: I thought I just saw Tea.   
  
Club member #4: Where?  
  
Club member #2: Ummm......never mined.  
  
Leader: If Tea is here than that means she liked lied to us to go to the movies with her friends. Wait till we get our hands on her!  
  
Club members 2-5: YEA!!!  
  
Joey: Wheres Yugi?  
  
Yami: He went to wash his hands  
  
::the guys run around the corner but stop and go back because the see the Friendship Club::  
  
Yami: That was close.  
  
Tristen: Do u think they spotted us?  
  
Bakura: They've would have been after us then u bafoon.  
  
Yami: Wasn't there 6 of them besides Tea?  
  
Ryou: Yeah.   
  
Bakura: Whats ur point?  
  
Yami: Ones missing.  
  
Bakura: O wow ones missing! ::sarcastic tone::  
  
Ryou: Why did I have to get stuck with you? - Which one is missing Yami?  
  
Yami: The big strong one.  
  
Joey: Problem.  
  
Tristen: Yea Joey, we know there is a problem.  
  
Joey: More like a BIG problem.  
  
Club member #6: Hey girls I found Tea's friends!  
  
Leader: Oh good.  
  
::the guys are surrounded and scream like girls and Ryou faints::  
  
Club member #3: Have you ever heard guys scream and faint like that?  
  
Club member #5: Yea the last time we torture them.  
  
Club member #2: And any minute now Tea will come to save her friends because that's what friendship is all about.  
  
Club member #4: She didn't do it last time.  
  
Leader: Oh well. Lets take these guy to the secret spot in the movie theater.  
  
::the Friendship Club drags Yami, Joey, Tristen, Ryou, and Bakura to the secret spot::  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N)  
  
GCRockerdude88: Think we are being to hard on the cast?  
  
::DBZ Warrior1 and GCRockerdude88 thinks about it::  
  
Both: Nahhhhhh.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Back to the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In garbage can:  
  
(A/N - no the secret spot isn't in the garbage can.)  
  
Tea: Man it sure is taking long to find me. I wonder what happen to the guys, man I sure hope they are okay other wise it be my fault if they get hurt and I wouldn't be a good friend! Eww am I sitting in gum?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Tea talks to much!  
  
GCRockerdude88: Nooo you think?  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Yea I pretty much think.  
  
GCRockerdude88: I am surrounded by idiots  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Back to the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In secret spot:  
  
::the guys are tide to a chair and light shines on them::  
  
Leader: Welcome to our secret spot!  
  
Tristen: It's a movie basement.  
  
The Friendship Club: THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In garbage can:   
  
Tea: Must get out but stuck in can - OW  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In secret spot or movie basement:  
  
Leader: O well bring on the torture and remember girls, it's the movie theater basement so be creative.  
  
Joey: You don't have to.  
  
Leader: Oh yes we do.  
  
Ryou: You guys aren't real friends if you torture us.  
  
Club member #2: Oh yes we are! Friendship is all we talk about.  
  
Bakura: DUHH!!!  
  
Club member # 5: Well aren't you the spirited one, Leader can we start with him first?  
  
Leader: Ummmm..... okay.  
  
Club member #2: Lets make him watch the Wiggles!  
  
Bakura: O____O;;;;; NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!- If I wasn't tied I would of sent u to the Shadow Realm!  
  
Club: ::clueless face:: Say wha!  
  
Leader: Push him in the corner to watch the Wiggles and taped his eyes open!  
  
Bakura: ::screams:: I CAN"T CLOSE MY EYES!!  
  
Ryou: BA-KUR-AAAAA !!!!! T.T He was so young! O__o;; Wait, HES 5,000 years old!! ::turns to friendship club:: Please, please don't dye my hair purple!  
  
Club member #4: We can't , we ran out.  
  
Club member #3: Heyy I found mustard!  
  
Club member #4: THAT'S PERFECT!!!  
  
Club member #3: Wait.....what are u going to do! NOOO DON"T WASTE THE MUSTARD!!!!  
  
Club member #4: Give me that! ::Grabs mustard and pours it in Ryou's hair.  
  
Ryou: Noo this is going to take weeks to get out!  
  
(A/N- Or at least until the end of the chapter)  
  
::Club looks a Tristen evily::  
  
Tristan: No STAY AWAY!!!!! I have a restrain order and I am not afraid to use it!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Heyy!!! That's not suppose to happen!  
  
Leader: That's expired and I have something really special for u to  
  
Tristan: You're cute, BUT EVIL!!!  
  
Leader: Thank-you. Lets show him what we did.  
  
Club member #2: We've cover his motorcycle with lollypops.  
  
Tristan: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Club member #6: Your turn Yami.  
  
Yami: You can't do nothing to me, I'm pharaoh.  
  
Club: Say wha.  
  
Yami: Whats the point. -__-  
  
Leader: #5 Tell Yami what he won.  
  
Club member #5: Yami won sticky candies in his hair!  
  
Yami: Crap.  
  
Club member #2: Time for Joey!  
  
::the club turns to Joey but anime falls because Joey is sleeping::  
  
GCRockerdude88: Can you blame him, its boring.  
  
Club member #6: What should we do with him? -__-  
  
Leader: Just take away his corn chips.  
  
::Joey shoots up and says:: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Club member #3: Now what?  
  
Leader: "Ties of Friendship" anyone.  
  
Club: K  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In Garbage can:  
  
Tea: Finally I am free from the garbage can!  
  
::the guys come out of the basement and stare at Tea angrily::  
  
Tea: Can you blame me?  
  
The guys: Yes we can!  
  
Yami: They put sticky candies in my hair, stuck lollypops on Tristan's bike, put mustard in in Ryou's hair, made Bakura watch the Wiggles, which wasn't bad, and took away Joey's corn chips- AGAIN!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: I had to stay in garbage.  
  
The guys: WHO CARES!!!!!! OVo  
  
::the guys chase Tea::  
  
Bakura: Get back here Ms. Friendship!  
  
::they guys have Tea corner near the boys restroom and Yugi comes out.  
  
Yugi: Hey guys whats up?  
  
Everybody: -___-;;;  
  
Yami: It took you that long just to wash your hands?  
  
Yugi: There was a line.  
  
Everybody: ::anime falls::  
  
::Yugi takes a look at guys::  
  
Yugi: Whoa, what I'd miss?  
  
End Chapter  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Ok that's the end of chapter 4, - ummmmmm I don't know what to do now soooo LOOK AT THE CAST!   
  
::people look at cast::  
  
Cast: ::blink, blink::  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Don't you guys have an escape plan?  
  
Cast: No. -__-  
  
DBZ Warrior1: You guys are pathetic.  
  
::GCRockerdude88 walks in and she is whistling::  
  
GCRockerdude88: Hey guys whatz up?  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Hey shes whistling.  
  
Cast: SHES WHISTLING!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: And shes happy!?  
  
Cast: AND SHES HAPPY?!!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: You guys are mimicking me and she is not saying nothing.  
  
::DBZ Warrior1 and Cast run into a corner::  
  
DBZ Warrior1: WHO R U AND WAT DID YOU DO TO THE REAL GCROCKERDUDE88!!!!!  
  
GCRockerdude88: Chill guys its me.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Its you?  
  
Joey: Its you???  
  
DBZ Warrior1: LISTEN DOG BOY I HAVE A SHOVEL AND I AM NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!!!! oVo  
  
Bakura: Curse that shovel! ::rubbing mark where DBZ Warrior1 hit him in the first chapter::  
  
GCRockerdude88: I'm happy cuz I finished my PA midterm.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Wha?  
  
GCRockerdude88: ::slaps DBZ Warrior1 on head:: PERFORMING ARTS!!!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Ohh @__@  
  
Tristen: Theres the bad mood again.  
  
GCRockerdude88: ::deep breaths:: No I'm fine. Now its my turn to be hyper! ::bounces off the walls::  
  
DBZ Warrior1: YAY!! ::bonces too::  
  
GCRockerdude88: NO! ::pushes her on the ground:: MY HYPER DAY!!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Oh look at the birdies! @___@ ::faints::  
  
GCRockerdude88: Nuthins botherin me! ::bounce, bounce::  
  
Cast: Okaay  
  
GCRockerdude88: ::bounce, bounce:: Now before anyone bothers me, BYE! R&R! Later dudes!  
  
He he he  
  
::bounce, bounce:: 


	5. Total And Complete Chaos

::DBZ Warrior1 enters the room with evil happy smile. The cast is sending a rat through a mouse hole with an SOS message::  
  
DBZ Warrior1: ::giggles::  
  
Yami: I don't like that look.  
  
Tea: What is so funny.....  
  
Ryou: Wheres GCRockerdude88?  
  
DBZ Warrior1: ::giggles:: Unfortunately she won't be joining us in this chapter. ::whispers:: Yess!! ^__^  
  
Yugi: Why?  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Well lets just say somebody called her and told her that the chapter was cancelled for today.  
  
Tea: Well that's mean!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Well lets just say that I wouldn't be able to do what I am going to do today with her here.  
  
Joey: So are you even more crazy alone or with GCRockerdude88 here.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: ::thinks about it:: Alone  
  
Cast: Whaaaa!!!!! O__o;;  
  
DBZ Warrior1: You should know by now I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Start the story! ^__^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Still in the lobby- DUHH!!  
  
Joey: Wow look at this line to get into the movie.  
  
Bakura: I knew we should of seen Blood Sucking Vampires II  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Your right for once.   
  
Cast: O__O;;   
  
Tea: Don't scare us like that its so unfriendly.  
  
Yugi: Wait what are you doing here.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: I decided to join in for the chapter. If GCRockerdude88 was here, I Would of never been able to join in.  
  
Cast: Bummer.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: What was that?  
  
Cast: Nothing!! ^__^;;  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Anyway I don't have to hold back on my craziness. YAY!!!! ^__^  
  
Cast: O__O;;   
  
DBZ Warrior1: I have a secret.  
  
Tristan: What is it?  
  
DBZ Warrior1: I am not telling.  
  
Cast: Come on  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Nope, sorry ::raspberry::  
  
Cast: Please  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Stand on one foot.  
  
::cast stand on one foot:: DBZ Warrior1: twirl around :: cast twirls around::  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Pat your tummy. ::cast pats tummies::  
  
Yugi: Now can we know your secret?  
  
DBZ Warrior1: You have to guess it.  
  
Yami: Is it a secret about the millennium puzzle?  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Its not that complicated.  
  
Tea: Is it the secret of life and friendship?  
  
DBZ Warrior1: You need to get another hobby. -__-;  
  
Bakura: Is it by any chance of me collecting the seven millennium items?  
  
DBZ Warrior1: No and it ain't gonna happen  
  
Bakura: Damm it!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Anywayz three strikes and your out!  
  
Joey: Please tell us! We'll do anything!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Anything?  
  
Everybody except Joey: JOEY!!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: You guys have to catch me.  
  
Cast: ::anime falls:: Catch you? -__-;;  
  
DBZ Warrior1: LET THE CRAZINESS BEGIN!!!!!! ^__^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Craziness Begins:  
  
::DBZ Warrior1 and Joey face each other with glares. Joey charges at DBZ Warrior1 but misses by a foot because DBZ Warrior1 is to fast and he is now on the floor belly side down::  
  
Joey: So can I catch you you now.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: No  
  
Joey: K, how about now.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Noo  
  
Joey: How about now.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: No.  
  
Joey: How about now.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: NOOO!!!  
  
::Joey is still asking::  
  
Joey: How about now.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: I can do this all day Dog Boy.  
  
Tristan: You are suppose to catch her not debat her.  
  
::Tristan does a flying tackle attack to DBZ Warrior1, but DBZ Warrior1 gets out her shovel to block him and Tristan hits his head on the shovel and lands on Joey.  
  
Tristan and Joey: @.@ Joey: Smooth move.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: I am just too fast.  
  
Cast: oVo   
  
DBZ Warrior1: Heh heh.- Bye!  
  
::the cast starts to chase DBZ Warrior1 but DBZ Warrior1 stops and the cast stops::  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Wait we need werid but funny chase music.  
  
Ryou: How?  
  
DBZ Warrior1: ::shouts loudly:: BLEEPING GUY!!   
  
Cast: O__o  
  
::Bleeping Guy plays music::  
  
Music: Ketchup make the world go round, world go round, world go round- ::interupts::  
  
Everybody: -__-;;  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Wrong song Bleeping Guy. -__-;;  
  
Bleeping Guy: Sorry. ^__^;; ::plays right music::  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Thats better.  
  
Yami: Yup - GET HER!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Bye. Heh heh ::uses smokeball to get away::  
  
Cast: ::cough, cough::  
  
Bakura: Great we lost her- whoa, I never I say that like that!  
  
Yugi: Lets split up into teams.  
  
Tea: I'll go with Yugi!  
  
Yugi: ^__^;  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the lobby with Yami and Bakura:  
  
Yami: Just how did I get stuck with you again.  
  
Bakura: Tell me about. And why is shorty always incharge?  
  
Yami: Don't ask me.  
  
Bakura: You are his yami.  
  
Yami: Doesn't mean a thing.  
  
Bakura: So where do you think werid and crazy is?  
  
Yami: I don't know.  
  
::all of a sudden DBZ Warrior1 is roller blading down the lobby past Yami and Bakura::  
  
Yami and Bakura: -__-;;  
  
Yami: Only somebody like her would do something like that.  
  
Bakura: Uh-huh.- Wait did I just agree with you?  
  
Yami: Yes you did.   
  
::Yami and Bakura both get a cold shiver::  
  
::DBZ Warrior1 goes up to them::  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Uhh...helloOo you guys are suppose to catch me.  
  
Yami and Bakura: Oh yeah.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Spirits. -__-  
  
Bakura: AFTER HER!!  
  
::DBZ Warrior1 roller blades down the lobby and into a dead end::  
  
Yami: Now we have her.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Righttt... ::DBZ Warrior1 uses authoress powers to phase through the wall and Yami and Bakura still chase after her both slamming into the wall and fall on the floor::  
  
Yami and Bakura: @__*   
  
Yami: I forgot we are not in spirit form in this story, we are only called that.  
  
Bakura: Curse those blasted authoress powers.  
  
::both faint::  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Near the Snack bar in the lobby with Yugi and Tea:  
  
Tea: I think its just plain mean that DBZ Warrior1 won't tell us her secret.  
  
Yugi: Yeah. I wonder where she could be.  
  
Tea: Is that her on the bench....sleeping?  
  
Yugi: She is really careless isn't she?  
  
DBZ Warrior1: ZZZZZzzzzzz ::talks in sleep:: My shovel.  
  
Tea: Can we just tag her now? ::Tea goes to tag DBZ Warrior1::  
  
Yugi: NO TEA WAIT!!!  
  
::too late. DBZ Warrior1 shoots up swinging her shovel and hitting Tea in her sleep::  
  
DBZ Warrior1: ::talking in sleep:: THATS MY SUGAR YOU WORM! BACK AWAY BEFORE I MAKE MINCE MEAT OUT OF YOU.  
  
::DBZ Warrior1 wakes up::   
  
DBZ Warrior1: Whaa- Oh yea I almost forgot! Sorry Yugi and Tea but I gotta run.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the lobby behind a corner with Joey, Tristan, and Ryou:  
  
::Joey, Tristan, and Ryou are hiding around the corner in the lobby holding a rope::  
  
Ryou: Joey are you sure making a trap to catch DBZ Warrior1 is going to work?  
  
Joey: Of course its going to work.  
  
Ryou: But using peanut butter as bait? I though authoress like pickles.  
  
Joey: Thats yamis. Authoress like peanut butter.  
  
Tristan: Listen to Joey on this one, he knows his foods.  
  
Ryou: But don't you think she'll notice the big X where the anvil is suppose to land?  
  
Joey: Ryou shut-up  
  
::DBZ Warrior1 is skipping around the corner singing a stupid song::  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Ketchup makes the world go round, world go round, world go round. Ketchup makes the world go round cause I say sOoO.  
  
Joey: Now turn on the fan!  
  
::Tristan turns on the fan to send the peanut butter scent to DBZ Warrior1::  
  
DBZ Warrior1: ::sniff sniff:: O__o PEANUT BUTTER!!! Scaning radar, searching searching. TARGET FOUND!!  
  
::DBZ Warrior1 races towards peanut butter and lands on X::  
  
Joey: Ok let go of rope! ::lets go of rope but nothing happens::  
  
Joey, Tristen, and Ryou: ::blink blink:: Huh...  
  
::DBZ Warrior1 picks up peanut butter, walks away and drops a fake copy of the millennium puzzle on the X. Yami and Bakura are walking around the corner and Bakura spots the fake copy of the millennium puzzle::  
  
Bakura: Pharaoh you fool, Now I am going to get the millennium puzzle!  
  
Yami: Uhh Bakura thats not the millennium.... ::Yami's shoulder devil pops up::  
  
Yami: Wow my shoulder devil.  
  
Shoulder Devil: WHAT ARE YOU DOING! Let Bakura get squish.  
  
::Shoulder Angel pops up::  
  
Shoulder Angel: No tell him. He could get really hurt.  
  
Shoulder Devil: So what. Bakura is his arch enemy  
  
Shoulder Angel: Two wrongs don't make a right.  
  
Shoulder Devil: What is that suppose to mean.  
  
Shoulder Angel: It means....  
  
Yami: Don't you guys have any thing else to do than breathe down my neck? -__-  
  
Shoulder Angel: Well I never!  
  
Shoulder Devil: Why don't you just let Bakura send you to the Shadow Realm while your at it!  
  
Yami: Bakura wait! ::too late Bkura land on X::  
  
Joey: Whats wrong with dis thing ::holds rope::  
  
::anvil falls on Bakura's head and Joey is stil holding the rope and he lands on Bakura::  
  
Bakura and Joey: @.@   
  
::Cast and DBZ Warrior1 surround them::  
  
Joey: You....are.....EVIL!!!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Tell me something I don't know.  
  
Cast: oVo  
  
DBZ Warrior1: I'm going now. Heh heh ^__^;;  
  
::Cast chases after DBZ Warrior1::  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Man this is a work out. Cool.  
  
::DBZ Warrior1 stops and so does cast::  
  
Cast and DBZ Warrior1: O.O gasped  
  
DBZ Warrior1: ::chewing gum falls out of open mouth:: Noo. It can't be!  
  
Yugi: Thats impossible!  
  
Tea: But its there!  
  
Joey: What is it? ::Bakura slaps Joey on the head::  
  
::the thing that shocked DBZ Warrior1 and the Cast is GCRockerdude88 poping out of a black hole and she isn't suppose to be there::  
  
GCRockerdude88: I turn my back for one chapter and you turn the show into TOTAL AND COMPLETE CHAOS!!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: But thats what its suppose to be.  
  
GCRockerdude88: What? DBZ Warrior1: Chaos GCRockerdude88: Why?  
  
DBZ Warrior1: THATS WHAT IT IS CALL CHAOS AT DOMINO THEATER!!  
  
GCRockerdude88: NOT THAT MUCH CHAOS!!! You weren't suppose to go into the chapter. THAT WAS NOT PART OF THE PLAN!! DUHH!!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: I wanted to spice up the story.  
  
GCRockerdude88: -__- You are in so much trouble. Bye bye now. ::goes back to edit room::  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Edit Room (the usual place were DBZ Warrior1 and GCRockerdude88 start and end the chapter):  
  
::GCRockerdude88 stares angrily::  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Heh heh. You are my best friend?  
  
GCRockerdude88: Don't sweet talk me into not hurting you.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: AWWW..come on can't I cause chaos without getting into trouble for once?  
  
GCRockerdude88: NOOOO!!!!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Awwwww I don't have any fun. V__V  
  
GCRockerdude88: Ouit your whining, and how could you tell the Cast about the secret!  
  
Yugi: You know about the secret too?  
  
GCRockerdude88: Yea I helped DBZ Warrior1 create this story so I know everything including the secret.   
  
DBZ Warrior1: Heyy! What is the secret again?  
  
GCRockerdude88: ::anime falls:: You forgot the secret ALREADY!!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Can you tell me again?  
  
Cast: Yea  
  
GCRockerdude88: This is Chaos At Domino Theater  
  
::anime falls::  
  
DBZ Warrior1: We know that already! Tell us the secret! -__-;  
  
GCRockerdude88: Ok, you're dead meat.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: WE KNOW THAT ALREADY!! TELL US THE SECRET!  
  
GCRockerdude88: Do you really want to know?  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Yes O wise one- OF COURSE WE WANT TO KNOW WHY DO YOU THINK WE KEEP ASKING YOU!  
  
GCRockerdude88: COME HERE THEN YOU BAKA!  
  
:: GCRockerdude88 whispers the secret in DBZ Warrior1's ear::  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Ohhh that secret.  
  
Yami: Can you tell us?  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Not until the end of the story. I did good huh.  
  
GCRockerdude88: You are still not of the hook.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: SoOoOo heh heh did my prank call actually work/  
  
GCRockerdude88: No it didn't. The only reason I didn't show up is because I didn't feel like cleaning up your messes.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Uhhhhhh......huh?  
  
GCRockerdude88: -__-;; Its like talking to a wall, but worse!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Are you the wall?  
  
GCRockerdude88: oVo ::GCRockerdude88 raises her fist at DBZ Warrior1 but stops:: No I am not going to settle this thing with violence this time. I am just going to keep my cool.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: ::whinning:: GC I can't find my peanut butter!  
  
GCRockerdude88: oVo THATS IT!  
  
::GCRockerdude88 gets out shovel and chases DBZ Warrior1::  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Uhh Bleeping Guy you end the chapter while I look for the peanut butter jar and try not to go to the emergency room.  
  
GCRockerdude88: Two task that are not going to happen  
  
Bleeping Guy: R+R......ummm bye 


	6. Snack Trauma Part II

GCRockerdude88: Hey everybody!  
  
Cast: Hey.  
  
::GCRockerdude88 gathers close to Cast and whispers::  
  
GCRockerdude88: I feel like running the chapter for today cuz DBZ Warrior1 gets a little boring right?  
  
Cast: Yea....  
  
Bakura: You can say that again  
  
GCRockerdude88: Yea, well I decided we knock her out and then have some fun.  
  
Cast: YEAA!!!  
  
GCRockerdude88: Shhh! Not so loud, she might hear.  
  
::looks over to the corner where DBZ Warrior1 is banging her head against the wall::  
  
GCRockerdude88: Do you-  
  
Cast: Not a clue.  
  
::GCRockerdude88 walks over to DBZ Warrior1::  
  
GCRockerdude88: Hey DBZ.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Hi.  
  
::still banging her head::  
  
GCRockerdude88: Everything ok?  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Yep just bored.  
  
::still banging::  
  
GCRockerdude88: Why don't you chase the cast?  
  
::DBZ Warrior1 stops banging head on wall and looks at GCRockerdude88::  
  
DBZ Warrior1: How do you expect me to chase the cast without the peanut butter jar!!  
  
GCRockerdude88: Oooo...well too bad. ^__^ "BAMM"!!! ::knocks DBZ Warrior1 with shovel::  
  
DBZ Warrior1: GC, I'm gonna hurt you... when I wake up.  
  
GCRockerdude88: Uh huh ::blows on DBZ Warrior1::  
  
DBZ Warrior1: ::falls::  
  
GCRockerdude88: ok. PARTY!!!!!!  
  
Cast: WHOOO HOOOO!!!  
  
::snacks, music, games, drinks, and much more magically appear::  
  
Tristan: Whoa, how did you do that?  
  
GCRockerdude88: Authoress powers.  
  
::everybody is dancing::  
  
::Bleeping Guy comes on intercom::  
  
Bleeping Guy: Uhh Miss. GC.... We have to do the disclaimer and start the fic.  
  
::GCRockerdude88 is dancing::  
  
GCRockerdude88: Oh why don't you do it? I'm tired of telling these people that we do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Bleeping Guy: But you just said it.  
  
GCRockerdude88: Well say it AGAIN!!  
  
Bleeping Guy: Uh...ok DBZ Warrior1 and GCRockerdude88 don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ::mumbles:: cuz there pathetic losers.  
  
GCRockerdude88: Say WHAT!!  
  
Bleeping Guy: Uh-Oh.  
  
GCRockerdude88: START THE FIC!!!  
  
Bleeping Guy: Hey I was supposed to say that! __  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
::Everybody is waiting on line to get into Kong Fuu Fighting Knights. Everyone that is except for Joey who is at the snack bar... AGAIN!!- But that's not where is chapter starts::  
  
On Line:  
  
Yami: Hey aibou what's wrong?  
  
Yugi: I am just worried about Joey, he is to preoccupied with the Snack Bar.  
  
Tea: That Joey Wheeler! If he ever stops working out, he is going to be just as fat as a pot-belly-pig.  
  
Bakura: That's not nice Tea, insulting your own kind.  
  
::Tea slaps Bakura really hard on head::  
  
Bakura: Oww... X__x Ryou: Shouldn't you take that back?  
  
Bakura: I meant what I said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On Snack Line: /peanut butter/ = thought  
  
Joey: /My last few dollars! Do I really want to spent it on something to eat? Maybe I should but the money in the bank and save it for collage/ Nahh!! - One large popcorn please! ^__^  
  
Snack guy: You know kid, you act like you never ate in your life. -__-  
  
Joey: No, since this afternoon ^___^  
  
Snack guy: ::sighs:: -__-  
  
Joey: ::singing:: I'm happy cuz I got popcorn! I'm happy cuz I got popcorn! ^__^  
  
::Joey trips and falls and drops his popcorn but doesn't spill::  
  
Joey: ::on the floor:: Thank goodness for deifying the laws of physics!!!! ^__^  
  
:: Joey gets back up bends down and is just an inch away from picking up his popcorn until a mouse comes out of his mouse hole stealing Joey's popcorn::   
  
Joey: ::blinked blinked:: Hey that's mine you rat!!!  
  
::Joey Chases after mouse::  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On Line Getting Into Movie:  
  
Yugi: Hey, did any of you guys see where Joey went?  
  
Cast: No.   
  
Ryou: Bakura...... did you see where Joey went?  
  
Bakura: No. ::innocent look and halo over head::  
  
Ryou: Bakura... ::giving him the tell us or else back to chaperoning girl scouts again look::  
  
Bakura: O__o Ok, ok. The last time I saw him, he was chasing after a mouse.  
  
Everybody except Bakura: ::anime falls::  
  
Tristan: No really.  
  
Bakura: HOW COME EVERY SINGLE TIME I TELL THE TRUTH YOU GUYS DON'T BELIEVE ME!!!! __  
  
Yami: Cuz you always lie.  
  
Bakura: I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR 2 CENTS PHARAOH!!!  
  
Tea: This trip is turning out to be an disaster.  
  
Tristan: Yup.  
  
Yugi: Lets split up and search for Joey::  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Somewhere in the theater with Joey and the mouse:  
  
Joey: Come back you rat! I paid $7.50 for that popcorn!  
  
Mouse: ::raspberry:: Squeak. ::runs into mouse hole::  
  
Joey: Oh no you don't!! ::goes after mouse in mouse hole breaking all rules of reality::  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In The Lobby With Yami And Bakura:   
  
Yami: How do I always get paired with you?!  
  
Bakura: Don't blame me, blame the authoress  
  
Yami: I wanna sue!  
  
Bakura: Not if I sue first!  
  
Yami: No way I said it first!  
  
Bakura: Well... I thought of it!  
  
Yami: Did not!  
  
Bakura: Did too!  
  
Yami: NOT!  
  
Bakura: TOO!  
  
::Yami and Bakura start to fist fight, roll on the floor, roll into the romance theater, and stand up::  
  
Yami: Eww that's nasty!  
  
Bakura: I know! What the bloody hell kind of BLEEP movie are they playing!  
  
Yami: No not the movie! The lip lock that Kaiba has on Madison!  
  
Bakura: O__o MY EYES!!!! IT BURNS!!!  
  
Yami: LETS GET OUT OF HERE!!  
  
::Yami and Bakura rush out of the romance theater, run to the restroom to wash out there eyes, but go into the girl's restroom... again::  
  
Ladies: ::screams::  
  
Lady #1: Its those same guys again!  
  
Lady #2: Grab your purses ladies!!  
  
Lady #3: Lets teach them a lesson!  
  
Yami and Bakura: WAIT!!! O___o  
  
::ladies run after Yami and Bakura and beat them up with there purses....which have bricks in them....... Heh heh::  
  
Bakura: Oww!  
  
Yami: I am defiantly going to sue. OWW! -X__X-  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Back To Joey Who is Still Chasing The Mouse With The Popcorn:  
  
Joey: I WANT MY POPCORN!! GIVE IT BACK!!  
  
Mouse: Squeak squeak.  
  
::Joey chases the mouse up the down escalator and isn't getting nowhere::  
  
Dude: Uh... dude, you do realize that this is the down escalator.  
  
Joey: Yes I do!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
In The Lobby With Yugi And Tea:  
  
Tea: I don't see Joey anywhere!  
  
Yugi: How hard can it be to find Joey and a mouse?  
  
Tea: Think if I was a mouse where would I be?  
  
Yugi: In a mouse hole? You don't suppose...  
  
::creepy music plays:: DUN DUN DUN  
  
Tea and Yugi: JOEY!!  
  
::Yugi and Tea to the mouse hole::  
  
Yugi: Why do they have to make these fanfics so crazy!  
  
Tea: After this, I am going to fire my agent.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back To Joey Who Has Followed The Mouse Into The Ventilation System And Is Crawling After The Mouse:  
  
Joey: That's its ya fur ball go steal your own popcorn!!  
  
Mouse: Squeak squeak  
  
::Joey feels a wind::  
  
Joey: Where is that wind coming from? Wait... this is a VENTILATION SYSTEM!! O__o  
  
::air condition blows away Joey and the mouse::  
  
Joey: WHOAAA!!!!  
  
Mouse: SQUEAKKK!!!!  
  
::Joey and the mouse land in the smallest part of the vent::  
  
Joey and Mouse: @___@  
  
Mouse: Squeak  
  
Joey: Hey my popcorn! ::Joey tries to go after the mouse but is stuck cuz the vent is to small:: Come on I want my popcorn!  
  
Mouse: ::raspberry. Mouse opens mouth wide and eats the popcorn in one bite::  
  
Joey: THAT WAS MINE!!! T.T  
  
::mouse goes away::  
  
Joey: Hey don't walk away from me! I CAN'T MOVE!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back In The Lobby:  
  
Ryou: We didn't fine Joey.  
  
Tea: We got lost after we figure out that Joey went in a mouse hole.  
  
Tristan and Ryou: Huh?  
  
Yugi: Don't ask.  
  
Tristan: I don't think I wanna know.  
  
Ryou: Where's Yami and Bakura?  
  
Yami: Where're right here.  
  
::Yami and Bakura are limping and their eyes are red::   
  
Tristan: Let me guess, women trouble?  
  
Bakura: And Kaiba's lip lock on Madison.  
  
Cast: O__o;; ewww  
  
::dust is falling from the ceiling::  
  
Ryou: Hey dust there is coming from the ceiling.  
  
(A/N- That's just what they said)  
  
::Cast looks up::  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In The Vent:  
  
Joey: I got too get out of here! ::hears cracks:: Uh-oh. ::Joey falls through vent landing on the rest of the Cast and they are now in a dog pile on the floor::  
  
Cast: @___@  
  
Joey: Hey Yug.  
  
Yugi: Nice to see you Joey.  
  
Movie Manger: What happened here!  
  
Yami: Uhh... the mouse did it. ^__^;;  
  
Movie Manger: Good enough for me.  
  
::??? Comes through front entrance of the movie theater::  
  
???: Ok girls have your tickets ready.  
  
Bakura: NO!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!! O__O;;  
  
End Chapter....oh yea and Cliffhanger  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
GCRockerdude88: TBC??? Just to show you how evil we are we are making this chapter a cliffhanger ::echo:: ::looks around:: Cool echo  
  
::DBZ Warrior1 wakes up::  
  
DBZ Warrior1: What was I going to do when I wake up?  
  
GCRockerdude88: Uhh... you were going to explain what's happening. Heh heh ^__^  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Oh yea you knock me out! YOU SON OF A BLEEP!  
  
GCRockerdude88: How come every time I don't want you to remember something you remember!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: ...I don't know.  
  
::Bakura is curl up in a ball::  
  
Bakura: Its going to be ok. There's nothing to worry about.  
  
???: Hi Bakuwa!  
  
Bakura: OH BLOODY HELL! __  
  
GCRockerdude88: We'll explain that later...anyway aren't you wondering?  
  
DBZ Warrior1: What's with Bakura?  
  
GCRockerdude88: And why are there girl scouts with bunnies in the edit room? And how do they know Bakura?  
  
DBZ Warrior1: AND WILL JOEY EVER GET HIS REVENGE ON THE MOUSE?!  
  
GCRockerdude88: Read the next chapter and find out...  
  
::creepy music plays again:: DUN DUN DUN  
  
DBZ Warrior1: AHHHHH!!! THE ROOM IS HAUNTED!!!! __ ::runs and hides under couch::  
  
GCRockerdude88: I'm dealing with a lot here and helping out to much. I'm announcing myself as the OFFICAL co-writer!  
  
::DBZ Warrior1 pops out head from under the couch::  
  
DBZ Warrior1: You are! COOL!! I'm an executive writer!  
  
GCRockerdude88: -__- I am going to end this chapter right here and now. Ti-  
  
Announcer Guy: Till next chapter.  
  
GCRockerdude88: Who was that?  
  
DBZ Warrior1: SEE SEE THERE IS A GHOST IN HERE! WHAT DID I TELL YOU WHEN WE FIRST GOT THIS EDIT ROOM!! ::hides back under couch::  
  
GCRockerdude88: Please read and review. Later dudes. AND THERE IS NO SUCH THINGS AS GHOSTS!!! 


	7. Attack Of The Psycho Bunnies And Girl Sc...

GCrockerdude88: Ok peoples we're back and sorry for the long wait but I've been having trouble getting DBZ Warrior1 out from under of the couch. She still thinks the room is haunted.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: ::from under the couch:: I don't think I know!  
  
GCrockerdude88: Well I can't doubt you on the "I don't think" part, anyway if you come out I'll give you the peanut butter jar.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: ::immediately comes out of the couch and gets slap on the head by GCrockerdude88::  
  
GCrockerdude88: I changed my mind, I decided to give you a slap instead.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Oh well. Start the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. What do we look like Kazuki Takahashi! Oh yes and if you are or were a girl scout we are sorry if you will feel offended in this chapter. (Will you feel not offended if I told you that GCrockerdude88 and DBZ Warrior1 use to be girl scouts too? It's the truth)  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Start the story!  
  
One minute later:  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Wait why aren't starting?  
  
::Bleeping Guy comes on intercom::  
  
Bleeping Guy: Um DBZ Warrior1 we can't start.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Why not?  
  
Bleeping Guy: Because somebody is missing.  
  
DBZ Warrior1 and GCrockerdude88: WHAT!!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Who's missing?!  
  
GCrockerdude88: ::looks thru computer screen where it shows cast still in the dog pile from the last chapter:: Its Bakura!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Well where is he now?  
  
GCrockerdude88: Over there.  
  
::Bakura is in the corner curl up in a ball::  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Bakura get into the story room now! We're already 2 minutes behind!  
  
Bakura: You can't make me!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Oh I can and I will, otherwise there will be consequences.  
  
Bakura: You can't make you BLEEPS!  
  
DBZ Warrior1 and GCrockerdude88: OVO  
  
GCrockerdude88: That's it the gloves are coming off!!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: ::takes of gloves....--::  
  
DBZ Warrior1 and GCrockerdude88: ::gets out shovels::  
  
Bakura: Wait... What are you two going to do with those shovels... NOOOO!!  
  
::DBZ Warrior1 swings shovel at Bakura sending him flying towards GC::  
  
DBZ Warrior1: FOUR!!  
  
GCrockerdude88: ::swings shovel at Bakura sending him flying again towards DBZ::  
  
GCrockerdude88: Hey DBZ you were right, hitting Bakura with a shovel is fun!   
  
::DBZ and GC start to play tennis with the shovels as rackets and Bakura as the ball::  
  
Bakura: Ow!  
  
::DBZ Warrior1 swings shovel hard and sends Bakura flying into the story room::  
  
::GC closes door and DBZ locks the door::  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Finally We can start! START THE STORY NOW!!   
  
:::::::  
  
{peanut butter} = thought  
  
Where we last left our so-called heroes (yeah right XD), Joey fell out of a ventilation system when chasing after a mouse because of some freak popcorn incident, he landed on top of the Cast and mystery people came into the theater. ... Oh yeah and Bakura is freaking out.  
  
Bakura: NO ANYTHING BUT THAT!!! OO;;;  
  
Ryou; Hey look Bakura its Christy! ... Uh Bakura???  
  
::the Cast looks around for Bakura but don't see him::  
  
::Yami looks under a bench and finds him::  
  
Bakura: ::whispers:: Pharaoh keep your big mouth shut!  
  
Yami: Ok  
  
Bakura: Phew.  
  
Yami: He's under here Ryou!  
  
Bakura: Curse you Pharaoh!  
  
Yami: Sweet revenge!  
  
Ryou: Bakura quit being such a scaredy cat.  
  
Bakura: I refuse to go near those-  
  
Christy: Ryou! It's so good to see you again!  
  
Ryou: Hi... ::gulp:: Christy.  
  
Tristan: Way a go Ryou.  
  
Ryou: ::blushes::  
  
Christy: Hey Ryou, who are your friends?  
  
Ryou: This is Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan, Téa, and you remember Bakura.  
  
Christy: Oh yeah Bakura. He chaperoned the girl scouts on that trip to flower fields. Girls its Bakura!  
  
Girl Scout #1: Yay its Bakurwa!  
  
Girl Scout #2: Oh wow Bakurwa!  
  
Girl Scout #8: Do you want to pway with our bunnies Bakurwa?  
  
(A/N- DBZ Warrior1 and GCrockerdude88: Awe. DBZ Warrior1: Oh yes just incase you get confused, there are 10 girl scouts in all.)  
  
Christy: I promise to take the girls to Bunnies Go To Cutie Pie Land-  
  
Girl Scouts: Yay!!!  
  
Christy: But I need to do an errand first and I have to take the girls with me so we might miss the first few minutes of the movie.  
  
Girl Scouts: Boo!!!  
  
Ryou: Why don't I help you with the errand and Bakura could watch the girl scouts.  
  
Bakura: WHAT!!! Oo  
  
Yami: Ha ha ha XD I gotta see this!!  
  
Ryou: Bakura watch the girl scouts while Christy and I are gone. Bye!  
  
Bakura: No wait! Arggg.  
  
Yami: So what are you going to do no scoutmaster Bakurwa?  
  
Bakurwa- I mean Bakura: BLEEP Pharaoh- Huh??  
  
Yami: Wait BLEEP isn't a bad word!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: ::on intercom:: Have you guys have no shame?! There are 5 year olds here! Shut-up is like a bad word to them!  
  
Bakura: Ok who is going to help me watch the brats- HEY WHERE DID YOU GUYS GO!!!  
  
::Cast except Bakura are on the movie line::  
  
Bakura: You can't leave me alone with them; they have freakish multiplying powers, rabid mutant bunnies and they are psychopaths!  
  
Yami: Bakura they aren't the only psychopaths here.  
  
Bakura: Yeah I know the bunnies are psychopaths too.  
  
Yami: I meant you. --  
  
Bakura: And your point is?  
  
Téa: Bakura just go and watched them.  
  
Bakura: No I refuse to! There a mini you but only more freakishly evil!  
  
Cast except Bakura: JUST WATCH THEM ALREADY!!! OVO  
  
Bakura: NOOO!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: ::walks into the story looking very angrily at Bakura and holding the shovel:: Look this isn't getting nowhere, so I suggest if you want all your teeth, GO WATCH THE GIRL SCOUTS!! OVO ::swings shovel and smacks Bakura towards the girl scouts::  
  
Bakura: Ow   
  
Girl Scout #4: ::giggles like a little school girl:: Bakurwa your funny!  
  
Bakura: Keep your distance! I still remember what you brats did to me last time!  
  
Girl Scout #2: Did what Bakurwa?  
  
Bakura: SAY MY NAME RIGHT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD BLEEP! ITS BAKU- RA!! BAKURA!! BLEEP BLEEP!!  
  
Girl Scout #3: Bakurwa said a bad word?  
  
Girl Scout #5: To us.  
  
Girl Scout #7: You're a meanie!  
  
::girl scouts start kicking Bakura::  
  
Bakura: OW! Stop kicking me you BLEEP!  
  
::girl scouts' eyes get watery::  
  
Bakura: Here come the tears...  
  
Girl Scout #1-10: WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Quiet down and we'll do something fun!  
  
Girl Scout #10: I know lets play with Bakurwa!  
  
Girl Scout #1-10: YAY!!  
  
Bakura: NO, NO PLAYING!!! Oo;  
  
Girl Scout #6: DOGGIE PILE!!  
  
Bakura: NOT AGAIN!!!  
  
::girl scouts and bunnies doggie- I mean dog pile Bakura::  
  
Bakura: {mental note to selve: Kill Ryou!} Get off me you brats... why am I wet? Oo  
  
Bunny #1: {opps}   
  
:::::::  
  
Snack Bar (Surprisingly Joey isn't there):  
  
Girl Scout #8: Bakurwa we want popcorn and carrots for our bunnies.  
  
Bunnies: ::wrinkle noses::  
  
Bakura: No I am not buying popcorn or carrots.  
  
Girl Scout #1-10: ::start chanting:: We want popcorn, we want popcorn, we want popcorn!  
  
Bunnies: ::bunny language:: We want carrots! Bunny #10: And ice cream! Bunnies: We want carrots Bunny #10: And ice cream!  
  
Bakura: Forget it!  
  
Girl Scout #7: We will make you buy us popcorn and carrots!  
  
Bakura: Oh yeah and how?! (A/N- Bad idea)  
  
Girl Scout #1: CHARGE!!!!  
  
Bakura: Oh BLEEP. ::runs away::  
  
::there are a heard of girl scouts and bunnies after Bakura::   
  
:::::::  
  
With Yugi And The Gang:  
  
Yugi: I wonder what Bakura is doing right now with the girl scouts.  
  
::Bakura runs past the Cast with girl scouts and bunnies after him::  
  
Cast: ::blink blink::  
  
Yami: Does that answer your question?   
  
:::::::  
  
With Bakura In The Corner:  
  
::girl scouts and bunnies corner Bakura::  
  
Girl Scout #1-10: WE WANT POPCORN AND TO SEE THE MOVIE!!  
  
Bakura: Forget it you BLEEP cookie selling psychopaths w/ bunnies!!!  
  
::girl scouts and bunnies get very mad which is not good::  
  
Girl Scout #1: Bakurwa made us wvery wmad!  
  
Girl Scout #5: Bakurwa must pwaid!  
  
::girl scouts start multiplying and bunnies turn into rabid mutant bunnies::  
  
Bakura: Oh BLEEP!!! Oo ::starts running::  
  
:::::::  
  
Back To Yugi And The Gang:  
  
Téa: You know, I don't see what's wrong with those cute sweet innocent girls; I mean what's so bad about little girls selling cookies?  
  
Tristan: Cute maybe, hardcore yes. They won't take no for an answer with the cookies. ::rubs knee::  
  
Yugi: I think Bakura was over exaggerating about the multiplying powers and mutant bunnies.  
  
Joey: He was exaggerating Yug... Hey I just learned a new word!   
  
Yami: --;; Remember aibou Bakura is a no good tomb robber who lies just to get his way and its his own fault that he had to be an psychopath...  
  
::Bakura runs pass the Cast with the multiplying girl scouts and the rabid mutant bunnies after him::  
  
Cast: OO;;;  
  
Yami: Remember we saw nothing.  
  
Cast except Yami and Bakura: Yeah  
  
::Cast walks away very quickly::   
  
:::::::  
  
Back to Bakura:  
  
::Bakura is surrounded by multiplying girl scouts and rabid mutant bunnies::  
  
Girl Scout #1-100: BAKURWA MUST PWAID! BAKURWA MUST PWAID! BAKURWA MUST PWAID!!  
  
Bakura: I have a bad feeling that this is gonna hurt in the end.  
  
Girl Scout #1: ATTACK!!!  
  
::the girl scouts and bunnies are just about to attack Bakura when the movie manager comes on the intercom::  
  
Movie Manger: ::on the intercom:: Attention ladies and gentlemen Bunnies Go To Cutie Pie Land will start in 5 minutes. Thank-you.  
  
Girl Scouts #1-100: YAY!!!!  
  
::girl scouts and bunnies go back to normal::  
  
Girl Scout #3: Bakurwa hurry up the movie is starting.  
  
::girls scouts #1-10 except #9 are dragging Bakura into the theater where the movie is playing::  
  
Bakura: NO anything but that!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
:::::::  
  
Back To Yugi And The Gang:  
  
Yugi: Did you just hear something?  
  
Joey: No  
  
Téa: I wonder how Bakura is with the girl scouts.  
  
::girl scout #9 walks up to the Cast:: (A/N- I was wondering when she would say something.)  
  
Girl Scout #9: ::sweet innocent voice:: Hello I'm selling girl scout cookies!  
  
Cast except Bakura: Awe  
  
Girl Scout #9: ::sweet innocent voice:: I have Thin Mints, All Abouts, Trefoils, and Peanut Brittle! ::devil voice:: Which you better buy!  
  
Cast except Bakura: OO;;  
  
Girl Scout #9: ::devil voice:: Because if you don't I'll send you all to the 9th region of Hell with the helped of my fellow Lord Hades!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! And if you don't eat the peanut brittle, the peanut brittle people will rise from the regions of Hell and TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!! ::sweet innocent voice:: So what will you buy? ::twitches:: heh heh ::twitches more::  
  
Cast: ::slowly backs away:: OO;;  
  
(A/N- Now I know why OO;)  
  
::Ryou and Christy finally return::  
  
Ryou: Hello there we're finally back!  
  
::girl scouts rush out of the theater to see Christy::  
  
Girl Scout #6: Yay Chriwsty back!   
  
Girl Scout #5: Yay Chriwsty!!  
  
Christy: Ryou thank-you so much for helping me out! Say goodbye girls!  
  
Girl Scout #1-10: Bye!!!   
  
::girl scouts and Christy leave and enter the theater::  
  
::Bakura exits the theater looking very mad::  
  
Ryou: ... uh hi Bakura.  
  
Bakura: You are dead!  
  
Ryou: MEEP OO;  
  
::Bakura is about to kill Ryou when girl scouts dog pile Bakura again::  
  
Bakura: ::from under the pile of girl scouts:: Hikari I will kill you when I get out of here! {Why am I wet again}  
  
Bunny #1: {opps again}  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
(before you people skip the next part and go onto the reviewing, DBZ Warrior1 and GCrockerdude88 will show you a lesson in first aid)  
  
:::::::  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Now what?  
  
GCrockerdude88: I don't know.  
  
Ryou: Uh Bakura could use a little help here.  
  
::Cast, DBZ Warrior1 and GCrockerdude88 gather around Bakura who is on the ground hyperventilating::  
  
Yugi: DBZ Warrior1, GCrockerdude88 weren't you girl scouts and took a first aid course?  
  
Bakura: NO MORE GIRL SCOUTS!!!  
  
::DBZ Warrior1 and GCrockerdude88 go wide-eye and grin like idiots::  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Yes we did. Ok now what was in that first aid book... oh yeah. Stepped back everyone; this is pros at work here.  
  
::Cast except Bakura steps back::  
  
GCrockerdude88: ::shouts loudly and slowly at Bakura:: OK...BAKURA...DO ...YOU...WANT...ANY...HELP?  
  
Bakura: ::sarcastic tone:: Noo I don't want any help, I just want to lay here and push up daisies.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Works with me. ::walks away::  
  
GCrockerdude88: Get back here. Now what was the second step?  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Oh I know what to do next!  
  
Cast: ::shocked::  
  
::DBZ Warrior1 gets out shovel and hits Bakura::  
  
DBZ Warrior1: That's for saying to many curse words in front of 5 year olds!  
  
Bakura: OW  
  
Cast: oooooo ::wince::  
  
GCrockerdude88: Ok now what was the real second step, oh yeah I'll stay with the victim and you can call 911.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Ok ::goes over to phone and dials wrong number:: Hello 911?  
  
Pizza Guy: ::from other end of phone line:: No this is Pizza Castle. Can I take your order?  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Yeah I'll take a pepperoni pizza and hold the garlic.  
  
Pizza Guy: Ok do you want garlic knots with that?  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Ummm let me check. Hey GC do you want garlic knots?  
  
::GCrockerdude88 is poking Bakura with a stick::  
  
GCrockerdude88: Ok. DBZ Warrior1: ::talking to the pizza guy:: Ok and that's it.  
  
Pizza Guy: Thanks for ordering at Pizza Castle!  
  
::DBZ Warrior1 goes back to where the Cast and GCrockerdude88 are::  
  
Bakura: Hey where's my ambulance?!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: ...huh- oh it'll be here in 30 minutes or less otherwise it's for free.  
  
Cast: --;  
  
GCrockerdude88: Ok we'll just have to take care of you for now. DBZ get the first aid kit.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Ok.  
  
A minute later:  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Uh GC where's the first aid kit again?  
  
GCrockerdude88 and Cast: ::anime falls::  
  
GCrockerdude88: In the bathroom.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Ok- do we even have a bathroom?  
  
GCrockerdude88: I don't know.  
  
1 minute later:  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Do we even have a first aid kit?  
  
GCrockerdude88: ::anime falls again:: Yeah we do.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: I found it!  
  
Gcrockerdude88: Ok let's wrap him up with the bandage straps.  
  
::DBZ and GC go at super fast speed and wrap Bakura's body up as an mummy::  
  
Bakura: This isn't right.  
  
Yami: ::on the floor laughing like an idiot::  
  
Joey: Did you even take that first aid course?  
  
GCrockerdude88: Of course we did!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: But that old lady was so boring that we fell asleep after the first 5 minutes of the course.  
  
GCrockerdude88: ::enthusiastic:: Alright we so failed that first aid course!   
  
::GC and DBZ high-five each other::  
  
Everyone except Yami and Bakura: ::blink blink:: ;  
  
Ryou: But Bakura is still hyperventilating!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Hey we only learned how to take care of physical pain not emotional!  
  
Cast: --;  
  
Tristan: Then why did you wrap him up?  
  
GCrockerdude88: Like we said, we so failed that first aid course!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: And plus we felt like it.  
  
Yugi: Yami quit laughing at Bakura! It isn't funny!  
  
Téa Your gonna laugh yourself into a coma.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Hey GC didn't we learn how to treat people going into a coma?  
  
GCrockerdude88: Oh yeah!  
  
Yami: Hahaha- ok I'll stop! Oo  
  
::door bell rings:: Ding Dong.  
  
GCrockerdude88: I'll get it!  
  
Pizza Guy: Did anyone order a pepperoni pizza?  
  
GCrockerdude88: Hey DBZ Warrior1 the pizza here!  
  
Everyone: Pizza!!!  
  
::there's a stampede to the front door and every one tramples Bakura, but DBZ Warrior1 and GCrockerdude88 get to the door first::  
  
GCrockerdude88 and DBZ Warrior1: MY PIZZA!!!  
  
Cast except Bakura: NOOOOOOOOO!  
  
GCrockerdude88: You know DBZ we didn't torture the entire Cast today...  
  
DBZ Warrior1: ::evil grin:: I know what to do! ::DBZ Warrior1 uses authoress powers and make the Cast except Bakura (cuz he's still wrapped up) get trapped in a glass cage::  
  
Joey: OH NO NOW IT'S THE ATTACK OF THE MIMES! CURSE THE INVISABLE BOX!!!  
  
GCrockerdude88: Ok now its chow time!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Let the torturing begin!  
  
::GCrockerdude88 swings pizza in front of the Cast's face::  
  
Cast: OO ::face press against glass::  
  
GCrockerdude88: ::takes a big bite:: Mmmmm ::swings pepperoni:: Hey DBZ do you want do you want the pepperoni?  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Ok ::eats pepperoni::  
  
A minute later everything is almost gone:  
  
GCrockerdude88: Oh the last garlic knot! ::eats it::  
  
::Cast drools::  
  
Joey: Oh the pain! Too much suffering!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Ok. Thank you my good reviewers!  
  
Shadygoat  
  
Bansheessis12  
  
THETWOTERRORS  
  
Phoenix727  
  
DBZ Warrior1: You're loyal, good, and threatening reviews do matter. Ok please read and review. Bye!  
  
Bakura: Hello I'm still here. I need help! Physically and emotionally! 


	8. I'm Innocent I Swear!

GCrockerdude88: Hey peoples! The show just started. Bakura and Yami insulted DBZ Warrior1's intelligence and now she's pounding them.  
  
Ryou: But I thought DBZ Warrior1 is pounding them because Bakura was swearing in front of 5 year olds again and Yami just got caught in the middle of it.  
  
GCrockerdude88: Well I guess there is some rage left from when DBZ Warrior1 was told that Bakura was swearing in front of 5 year olds again by I'm not going to tell you who, _cough cough_ Phoenix727 _cough cough._  
  
::DBZ Warrior1, Bakura and Yami are in a dust cloud fight::  
  
Bakura: OW X--x  
  
DBZ Warrior1: JUST WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY IQ AGAIN!!! OVO  
  
Yami: Just how old are you?! X--x  
  
Rest of Cast and GCrockerdude88: Oh O--o  
  
::the fight is over::  
  
Yugi: Just what did you guys do to get her so mad?  
  
Yami: We told her that she had an IQ of a fly.  
  
Bakura: But a fly is smarter.  
  
::GCrockerdude88 is holding back a very, very, VERY enraged DBZ Warrior1::  
  
Yami and Bakura: Uh-oh O--O;  
  
::DBZ Warrior1 breaks free from GCrockerdude88::  
  
DBZ Warrior1: PREPARE FOR PAIN!!!!!!!  
  
Tristan: Aren't you going to do something?  
  
GCrockerdude88: Hey I tried.  
  
Cast: - . -;  
  
::DBZ Warrior1 gets out a metal meat tenderizer::  
  
Yami and Bakura: O.O;;;  
  
Bakura: A MEAT TENDERIZER!!! O--O;; WHAT HAPPEN TO YOUR LESS PAINFUL THAN A MEAT TENDERIZER SHOVEL!!!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Dry cleaning.  
  
Yami: Why is it in dry cleaning?  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Because I got so many bloodstains on it and I also lend it to Serenity for her to use against Phoenix727 and she got a little smudge on it... ::stares at Yami and Bakura evilly:: ::evil grin::  
  
Yami and Bakura: O.O ::runs away::  
  
DBZ Warrior1: I'M GOING TO SEND YOU BACK TO THE GRAVE YA SPIRITS!!!! REST IN PIECES!!!! MUHAHAHAHA!!! ::chases after them::  
  
Cast and GCrockerdude88: O.O;;;  
  
Joey: She has some real anger issues!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Scooby-Doo or X-men.  
  
Bleeping Guy: Start the story.  
  
GCrockerdude88: DBZ you can't do that to them!! They don't have life insurance and plus we don't want to get sued!! O.O ::chases after DBZ Warrior1::

* * *

{peanut butter} = thought  
  
/peanut butter/ = mind link  
  
Yami: That little Girl Scout who was trying to sell us the Girl Scout cookies before was creepy.  
  
Tristan: I didn't think that girl scouts could be possessed by the devil.  
  
Bakura: Believe me they can. Look at DBZ Warrior1 for instance.  
  
(A/N- DBZ Warrior1: WHAT!!! Wait till I get my hands on that- ::GCrockerdude88 knocks DBZ Warrior1 out with a shovel:: GCrockerdude88: Ok now somebody needs to go to their anger management class. ::sweat drops:: ::GC drags DBZ to anger management class::)  
  
::a dark and shady guy runs into the movie theater, bumps into Tristan, and runs again::  
  
Tristan: Hey watch it man!  
  
Yugi: I wonder what that was about?  
  
::police officers and a detective walk into the theater::  
  
Detective: There's our culprit! ::points to Tristan::  
  
Tristan: Who me?  
  
::police officer puts hand cuffs on Tristan::  
  
Tristan: What the heck is going on?!?  
  
Detective: You're under arrest!  
  
Joey: Uh we can see dat.  
  
Detective: Don't get all-smart with me mister! Any way you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in the court of court!  
  
Ryou: Don't you mean court of law?  
  
Detective: That's what I said.  
  
Joey: No you didn't. You said-  
  
Detective: Any way moving in on!  
  
Joey: oVo ::mumbles something::  
  
Téa: But sir what did Tristan do?  
  
Detective: He just had stolen some rare 25 million dollars worth of diamonds! (A/N- This is Bleeping Guy here, we're not sure what kind of money they use in Japan but we're going to stick to US money.)  
  
Tristan: But-  
  
Detective: Ah ha! He just said but! Write that down boys.  
  
Cast: - . -;  
  
Yugi: But sir Tristan couldn't have stolen those diamonds! He was here the hold night!  
  
Detective: Oh yeah, well tell that to the diamonds in his pocket! ::goes in Tristan's right pocket and pulls out his wallet:: See!  
  
Joey: But dat's his wallet.  
  
Detective: ::embarrassed:: I know that! ::goes into Tristan's other pocket and pulls out a few diamonds::  
  
Cast: ::gasped::  
  
::creepy music plays:: DUN DUN DUN  
  
Tristan: WHAT?!? I didn't steal those!  
  
Police Officer #1: Yeah, yeah that's what they all say.  
  
Police Officer #2: Tell it to the judge!  
  
Tristan: But I'm telling you the truth! I'm no thief!  
  
Bakura: That's right! I'm the only thief mastermind around here and I intend to be the only one!!  
  
Police Officers and Detective: ::looks at Bakura::  
  
Bakura: Um... never mind.  
  
Yami: That guy who bump into Tristan earlier must of put those in his pocket to frame him.  
  
Tristan: Hey that's right!  
  
Téa: So you have the wrong man! Tristan is innocent!  
  
Detective: Do you have any evidence?  
  
Cast: No  
  
Detective: Well if you don't have any proof than how can I believe you?  
  
Yugi: What if we can capture the real thief, will you then let Tristan go?  
  
Detective: Well I suppose. You have 45 minutes to capture the real thief and your friend has to stay with us just incase you are lying and decide to get away.  
  
Yugi: Ok lets go find that thief!  
  
Joey: We'll be back for you lata Tristan!  
  
::Cast except Tristan goes off to search for the real thief::  
  
Tristan: Hurry back!!! 

* * *

With The Rest Of The Cast In The Lobby:  
  
Téa: Where do you think that guy went?  
  
Yugi: I don't know Téa. This movie theater is pretty big so there's only one thing we can do! Let's spilt up gang!  
  
Yami and Bakura: NOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Yugi: What's wrong?  
  
Yami: Every time we split up, I'm always stuck with the psychotic tomb robber!  
  
Bakura: Yeah! And I don't want to be partners with the baka Pharaoh no more!  
  
Ryou: Than what do you want to do then?  
  
Yami: I suggest we don't split up this time.  
  
Bakura: Yes.  
  
Yugi: But then how are we going to find the thief if we don't split up?  
  
Yami: We stick together.  
  
Yugi: But splitting up is the best part of the mystery!  
  
Yami: {I must make Yugi cut back on the Scooby-Doo. - -;}  
  
Yugi: /I heard that!!!/  
  
Yami: /Well you got to admit aibou, you do watch a lot of Scooby-Doo/  
  
Yugi: /Well maybe I like Scooby-Doo! And I don't complain about you watching X-men all the time!/  
  
Yami: /That's because I don't act out the show, unlike you! /  
  
Yugi: /I do not act out the show!/  
  
Yami: /Sure you don't/  
  
Yugi: /I DON"T!!! --/  
  
Téa: Um Earth to Yugi and Yami we have a job to do.  
  
Yami and Yugi: ::snaps back to reality:: Oh yeah! 

* * *

Back To Tristan And The Detective:  
  
::Detective telling life story to Tristan... ::shivers:: ::  
  
Detective: And when I was in preschool, I mistakenly ate the finger paints for pudding...  
  
Tristan: ::groans:: {I wonder if this qualifies as my punishment...WAIT I'M INNOCENT!} 

* * *

Back To Yugi And The Gang:  
  
::searching for the thief for 15 minutes and still no dice::  
  
Yugi: Ah ha! Look at this! It's some footprints!  
  
Bakura: So.  
  
Yugi: So it's a clue!  
  
Bakura: How?  
  
Yugi: It'll lead us to the thief!  
  
Bakura: How?  
  
Yugi: We follow where the footprints go and eventually it will lead us to the guy who framed Tristan.  
  
Bakura: How?  
  
Yugi: OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD YOU ARE DOING THIS JUST TO ANNOY ME!! OVO  
  
Bakura: Maybe.  
  
::Yugi lunges at Bakura but before he dose, Yami and Joey holds him back::  
  
Yami: Aibou what's gotten into you!? O--O  
  
Téa, Joey and Ryou: O--O;;  
  
Bakura: ::snickers:: 

* * *

10 Minutes Later:  
  
::the gang has followed the footprints to the snack bar after Joey accidentally fell into a garbage can for looking at the foot prints to close::  
  
Joey: I'm hungry! ::goes to snack bar but is stop by Téa::  
  
Téa: Hold on Shaggy. We've got a job to do and we have no time to eat Scooby snacks! - -  
  
Joey: Awe but Téa I'm hungry!!  
  
Bakura: You're always hungry you Neanderthal!  
  
Joey: What did you call me?!  
  
Bakura: You heard me you Neanderthal!  
  
Joey: Even thou I don't know what that is; something tells me its not good!  
  
Bakura: WOW your right for once!  
  
Joey: WHY YOU-  
  
Yugi: ::cuts Joey off:: Uh Joey why don't you go get some popcorn! ::sweat drop::  
  
Joey: Ok ::Joey walks to snack bar and spots the same guy who bump into Tristan earlier:: HEY THERE'S THE GUY WHO FRAMED TRISTAN!!!!  
  
::the thief sees them and runs away::  
  
Bakura: OH WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHOUT THAT TO THE WHOLE WORLD WHILE YOUR'RE AT IT YOU MORON!!  
  
Joey: Sorry. ::sweat drop::  
  
Yami: After him!!!  
  
::Cast goes after the thief::  
  
::weird chase music plays because of Bleeping Guy::  
  
Bleeping Guy: I love this part of my job. 

* * *

5 Minutes Later:  
  
::the Cast except Joey (who isn't there but the Cast doesn't notice it yet) has lost the thief and is now on the floor near the stairs to the movie theater basement and they are gasping for breath::  
  
::chase music is still playing::  
  
Ryou: I guess the thief gave us the slip.  
  
Yami: Yeah- wait hold on... hey Bleeping Guy why is the chase music still on? We're not chasing the thief no more. ...Bleeping Guy?  
  
Bleeping Guy: ::is sleeping::  
  
Yami, Yugi, Téa, Ryou, and Bakura: -.-;;  
  
Yugi: This music is getting on my nerves. -- 

Bakura: Allow me to turn it off... ::evil grin:: ::gets brick from out of his pocket::  
  
Téa: Where did you get that brick?  
  
Bakura: It fell into my pocket when those evil women were hitting us with their purses. ::throws brick into Technical Room breaking the stereo where chase music is playing::  
  
Yugi, Yami, Téa, and Ryou: O--o;;  
  
Yugi: ... Bakura do you know that you just broke DBZ Warrior1's stereo...  
  
Bakura: Yeah so?  
  
Yami: Do you have a death wish? She is going to kill you when she returns from her anger management class!  
  
Bakura: O--O Oh crap!  
  
Ryou: Hey where's Joey??  
  
Yugi: Oh no!! The thief must of grab him!!!  
  
Yami: That's just great!!  
  
Yugi: No it isn't!! Usually the criminal in Scooby-Doo kidnaps the girl. This just messed up the whole mystery!!!  
  
Yami, Téa, Ryou, and Bakura: - . -;  
  
Bakura: In case you haven't notice shorty, but THIS ISN'T SCOOBY-DOO!!!  
  
Yami: For once he's right.  
  
::the cast except Joey and Tristan hears a groan coming from the basement::  
  
Téa: Am I losing it or did anybody else hear that?  
  
Bakura: Your losing it.  
  
Yami: No I heard it to  
  
Bakura: Then you must be really losing it.  
  
Yugi: I think we should investigate it.  
  
::cast goes down into the movie theater basement::

* * *

Back To Tristan And The Detective:  
  
Tristan: Can I use the bathroom?  
  
Detective: No you can't because you're a thief  
  
Tristan: What does that have to do with me going to the bathroom?  
  
Detective: Uhhhhh... nothing.  
  
Tristan: You know I'm wondering if you got that badge in a costume shop instead of earning it.  
  
Detective: Well... at least I'm not a thief!  
  
Tristan: I'm innocent I swear!!! -- 

* * *

In The Basement Of The Movie Theater:  
  
::groan is getting louder::  
  
Yami: This groaning is giving me a headache!  
  
Bakura: ::gets brick out::  
  
Ryou: ::grabs Bakura's wrist:: No not this time. ::sweat drop:: 

Téa: Wow it sure is dark down here. ::holds onto Yugi's arm::  
  
Yugi: ::blushes madly:: Ok does anyone see anything suspicious?  
  
Bakura: No except for the fact that Joey is a ghost but nothing out of the ordinary. ::walks away::  
  
Yugi, Yami, Ryou, and Téa: _A GHOST!!_  
  
::Yugi, Yami, Ryou, and Téa turn around and spot Joey who is all white like a ghost::  
  
Joey: Whoa what happen... ::rubs head:: ::spots the gang:: Hey guys why do you look like you've just seem a ghost?  
  
Yami, Yugi, Ryou, and Téa: ::looks like they've seem a ghost and Ryou is paler than usual::  
  
Yami: ...That's...because Joey...you...are one... O . o;;  
  
Joey: What?? ::looks at his hands and sees white:: ...AHHHHH I'M A GHOST!!! NOOOOO I'M TO YOUNG TO BE DEAD!!!!!  
  
Bakura: ::pops out of nowhere and has a plank:: DIE GHOST! ::hits Joey with the plank:: DIE GHOST! ::hits Joey with the plank:: DIE! DIE!! DIE!!! ::continues to hit Joey with the plank::  
  
Joey: ::on the floor:: OW Bakura that hurts!!!  
  
Yugi: Wait how can that hurt if he's a ghost?!  
  
Ryou: _ACHOO ACHOO ACHOOO!!_ ::continues to sneeze::  
  
Téa: Wow Ryou you sure are sneezing a lot.  
  
Ryou: It's probably because there's flour nearby. It makes me sneeze.  
  
Yugi: Flour... THAT'S IT!!  
  
Yami: What's it?  
  
Yugi: ::puts Ryou close to Joey::  
  
Ryou: ::sneezes a really big sneeze blowing white stuff off of Joey::  
  
Joey: Bless you...  
  
Ryou: Thanks.  
  
Yami: Joey why were you covered in flour.  
  
Joey: I don't know. The last thing I remember was that I was chasing after the thief and then black.  
  
Voice: All right you pestering kids quit following me!!!  
  
Téa: It's the thief!  
  
Thief: I want to know why are you following me!  
  
Yugi: Because you framed our friend Tristan!  
  
Yami: Now we are going to bring you to the police!!  
  
Bakura: And that crazy detective!  
  
Thief: No you're not.  
  
Joey: Ok then, we'll just be leaven now. ::sweat drops::  
  
Thief: No you're not. ::evil smile::  
  
Cast: O--o;;  
  
Yami: You know something tells me that we are in trouble. 

* * *

In The Lobby:  
  
::Tristan and the Detective are playing cards::  
  
Tristan: Do you have any nines?  
  
Detective: ::grumbles and hands over nines.  
  
Tristan: HA! I win! Hand over the popcorn.  
  
Detective: That's two out of three!!  
  
Tristan: No I beat you so hand it over!!  
  
Detective: Grrr ::hands over popcorn:: Well you will be going off to jail in less then 10 minutes and I don't see your so-call friends anywhere.  
  
Tristan: Oh they'll be here!  
  
Detective: Well I don't see them so they probably forgot you!  
  
Tristan: Yeah sure whatever. You're just mad because I beat you in every single game we've played.  
  
Detective: No I'm not!  
  
Tristan: Then how come you're blowing a fuse?  
  
Detective: I AM NOT BLOWING A FUSE!!!  
  
Tristan: ::grins:: 

* * *

In The Movie Theater Basement:  
  
::Yugi and the rest of the Cast are cowering in fear because of the thief::  
  
Thief: ::moves in on the Cast::  
  
Cast: O--O;;  
  
Yami: Yugi...everybody... Remember when DBZ Warrior1 taught us some self- defense moves that where stupid and I told you that they would never be useful so forget them...  
  
Cast except Yami and Tristan: Yes.  
  
Yami: Well now is a good time to remember!  
  
Cast: Right!  
  
::Téa moves up to the thief and stomps on his foot::  
  
Thief: OWW!! O--O  
  
Téa: ::gets pepper spray from out of her purse and uses it on the thief::  
  
Thief: AH I'M BLIND!!  
  
Yugi: ::starts kicking the thief in the legs::  
  
Bakura: Go shorty!  
  
Yami: Ok Bakura now its your turn.  
  
Bakura: ::evil grin:: This is going to be fun...  
  
::Bakura starts doing something to the thief that we can't show you because this story is rated PG::  
  
Cast: O--o;;  
  
Joey: I don't remember DBZ Warrior1 telling him to do dat! O--O  
  
Yami: ::covers Yugi's eyes::  
  
Ryou: Um Bakura I think you've got him. O--o;;  
  
Bakura: Oh fine!  
  
Yami: Joey, Ryou, use the plastic wrap!!!  
  
::Joey and Ryou get out plastic wrap and wrap it around the thief::  
  
Yami: Now it's my turn! ::drags the thief by his legs, up the stairs to the lobby::  
  
Thief: ::head is getting hit by the stairs while going up::  
  
Yami: ::lets go of the thief and the thief slides down the stairs hitting his head on the wall:: Opps how clumsy of me.   
  
Thief: X--X 

* * *

In The Lobby:  
  
Detective: Only one minute to go.  
  
::the rest of the cast comes into the lobby dragging the thief behind them, who is still wrapped up::  
  
Tristan: There they are!  
  
Yugi: Tristan! We caught the thief!  
  
Tristan: That's great! I'm not going to jail!!  
  
Yami: No but he is.  
  
Detective: You have been charge for stealing diamonds. Take him away boys!  
  
Thief: Grrr and I would of gotten away with it too if it haven't been for you meddling kids!  
  
::the detective, police, and thief leave the movie theater::  
  
Téa: Tristan we are so glad you are not going to jail!  
  
Tristan: Me too!  
  
Movie Manager: ::on the intercom:: Attention ladies and gentlemen Kong-Fuu Fighting Knights will start soon.  
  
Yugi: Hey that's our movie!  
  
Yami: Lets go!  
  
END CHAPTER 

* * *

::DBZ Warrior1 and GCrockerdude88 finally return::  
  
GCrockerdude88: We're back!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: And I'm anger free! :)  
  
::Cast is acting casual::  
  
DBZ Warrior1 and GCrockerdude88: ::confused::  
  
GCrockerdude88: Wait why aren't they trying to escape?  
  
DBZ Warrior1: I don't know. There's probably something going on here. ::walks into Technical Room where Bakura had broken the stereo earlier::  
  
Yugi: Hey GC you're back!  
  
GCrockerdude88: Yup.  
  
Ryou: Where's DBZ Warrior1?  
  
GCrockerdude88: She went into the Technical Room.  
  
Bakura: Uh-oh O--o; ::walks away slowly::  
  
::Cast and GC hears DBZ Warrior1 from inside the Technical Room::  
  
DBZ Warior1: WHAT!!! WHO THE BLEEP BROKE MY STEREO!!!  
  
::DBZ Warrior1 comes out of the Technical Room looking very mad::  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Bakura this brick has your name all over it! ::holds up the brick:: OVO  
  
Bakura: Uhhh...  
  
GCrockerdude88: Dude run.  
  
DBZ Warrior1: OH YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE TOMB ROBBER!!! ::grabs him and drags him into the Torture Room::  
  
GCrockerdude88: Oh no. Not the Torture Room! O--o Well if she gets a real good beating out of Bakura, than maybe her Bakura hunting days are over if he keeps his mouth shut. Uh.... Thanks to the people who reviewed us.

  
**Phoenix727  
  
THETWOTERRORS**  
  
DBZ Warrior1: ::pops head out the door from the Torture Room:: Hey Phoenix727 I finish my Bakura hunting and now I'm going for the kill! ::winks:: (read YuGiOh! Z) After you read my story, I recommend you read Phoenix727's stories. They're really great and he's a great writer!  
  
Bakura: ::from inside the Torture Room:: No he's not! He squealed on me!!  
  
DBZ Warrior1: Shut-up! Well please read and review and later dudes! 


	9. Double Trouble

DBZ Warrior1: All right!!! We've finally made it to chapter 9 and only two more chapters to go!

GCrockerdude88: The sooner done, the sooner I can leave.

DBZ Warrior1: Hey where did the Cast go?

GCrockerdude88: They're trying to escape again.

DBZ Warrior1: Oh boy! Another master plan to mess up!

GCrockerdude88: Don't get too excited. Their "master" plan is trying to pull the door open.

::Cast is line up holding onto each other, trying to pry the door open::

Yami: 1, 2, 3 PULL! ::Cast tries to pull the door open::

DBZ Warrior1: ::anime falls:: THAT'S THEIR MASTER PLAN!!!

GCrockerdude88: I never said it was genius.

DBZ Warrior1: So much for messing up their plan. Oh well time for taunting! Hey guys you can't leave yet, not until we tell you the secret. (its what chapter 5 is about)

::the Cast continues on trying to pull the door open. Yugi is in the back of the line and when he heard the word secret, he fell forward causing a domino reaction::

Yugi: Secret?

Téa: I forgot about the secret.

Bakura: TELL US NOW OR WE WILL SEVERELY HURT YOU!!!

DBZ Warrior1: Ask GC.

GCrockerdude88: _WHAT!!!!!!!_

::Cast stares at GC evilly::

GCrockerdude88: WHY DID YOU TELL THEM TO ASK ME ABOUT THE SECRET WHEN YOU KNOW THEY AREN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW TILL THE END OF THE STORY!!!! ::breathing heavily::

DBZ Warrior1: Cuz we never got to see you being chased around by a mad Cast and I'm tired of being chased, so now its my turn to sit back and relax and your turn to run.

GCrockerdude88: ::looks like she's about to commit murder::

DBZ Warrior1: O-O;; I'll just be leaving now... heh heh /crud/ ::runs away::

::DBZ is being chased by GC who is being chase by the Cast::

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh because the show would be too chaotic if we did.

DBZ Warrior1: ::still being chased by GC:: BLEEPING GUY IF YOU DON'T HELP ME OUT HERE THEN I WILL FIRE YOU LITERALLY!!!

Bleeping Guy: O-o; Oh BLEEP. ::joins the chase:: Start the story!

* * *

/peanut butter/ thought 

On The Movie Line Near The Usher:

::most of the Cast got into the theater except for Yugi, Yami, Ryou, and Bakura::

Yami: Wait aibou Bakura and I need our tickets.

Yugi: Don't worry Yami. Ryou and I have them.

Usher: Tickets, tickets, tickets.

::Yugi and Ryou hand in theirs and their yamis' tickets and get stamped but unaware that the yamis aren't following them::

::Yami and Bakura walk past the usher but are pulled back by him::

Usher: Whoa, where do you think you two are going?

Bakura: ::sarcastic tone:: Well it looks like we are going to see the movie.

Usher: Not without your tickets your not! ...Wait didn't you two already handed in your tickets

Yami: Uh yes we did... uh so we'll just be leaving now...

Usher: Then where are your stamps?

Bakura: Stamps?

Ushers: You know the stamps that I stamped you with. Don't tell me you wash it off.

Yami: Listen, our...uh twin brothers gave you our tickets so can you just let us in!

Usher: Not without a ticket your not. Why don't you just go and buy one.

Bakura: We don't have any money!

Usher: Then you should of finished college.

Yami: Did you even finish college? - -

Usher: ::cries:: NO! Why do you think I'm an usher! T.T (A/N- I don't own that line. It comes from Fairly Oddparents but instead of an usher, it's a waiter.)

Yami: Well since your crying, we'll just be going into the theater... ::gets pulled back by the usher again::

Usher: Not so fast wise guy! You still need a ticket to get into the theater!

::Yami and Bakura start to argue with the Usher and while they are arguing; a hobo, criminals in striped jump suits, escape clowns from the circus and other random people sneak past the Usher and into the movie theater without being notice::

Usher: FOR THE FINAL TIME, I'M NOT LETTING YOU INTO THE THEATER WITHOUT A TICKET SO GET LOST!!!!

Yami: ::starts to fume and is about to attack the Usher but Bakura holds him back::

Bakura: Fine. We'll leave but don't think we won't be back. This is war until you let us into that theater.

Usher: I'm so shaken.

Bakura: ::gives his famous death glare that can give anyone nightmares::

Usher: Mommy. O-o;;

* * *

In A Deserted Part Of The Movie Theater: 

Yami: How are we going to get past the Usher? You see I was thinking of sending him to the Shadow Realm, and then we can get into the theater.

Bakura: But what fun would that be. ::smiles evilly:: I've just declared war on this guy. I want to make him suffer.

Yami: - - And how are you going to do that?

Bakura: I've called in a resourceful friend of mine.

::DBZ Warrior1 appears and is carrying a huge metal briefcase::

Yami: **SHE'S** the resourceful friend! She can't even make toast!

DBZ Warrior1: Hey! I resent that! It's not my fault that the toaster is evil!

Yami and Bakura: - -;

Bakura: You've got the goods.

DBZ Warrior1: You've got the peanut butter.

Bakura: ::growls and give DBZ a case full of peanut butter::

DBZ Warrior1: ::DBZ shakes the case, narrow eyes at Bakura and puts out her hand:: **ALL **of it.

Bakura: ::growls again and gives DBZ the missing peanut butter jar::

DBZ Warrior1: Thank-you. Lets make this guy pay. ::grins evilly::

Yami: ::whispers to Bakura:: I think DBZ is in her evil mood again.

DBZ Warrior1: ::opens the briefcase:: I was thinking along the lines of a bazooka. ::holds up bazooka::

Bakura: Brilliant!

Yami: No!

DBZ Warrior1 and Bakura: Awe. V-V

Yami: Got anything less dangerous?

DBZ Warrior1: Flamethrower.

Yami: No.

DBZ Warrior1: Shot gun.

Yami: No

DBZ Warrior1: Rat poison.

Yami: No.

DBZ Warrior1: Radioactive ants. ::holds up an ant farm with green glowing ants inside::

Bakura: OH Lets go with the ants!

Yami: NOO!

Bakura: Awe your no fun!

DBZ Warrior1: ::tosses ants away and they break lose::

Yami: Do you have anything that **WON'T** kill the guy?

DBZ Warrior1: Fine but its gonna cost you extra. ::smiles evilly::

Yami: Oh dear Ra!

* * *

Sometime Later: 

::DBZ has fainted::

Yami: I cannot believe she made me do that!

Bakura: What? Tell her how you get your hair to stay like that? It was worth it. (A/N- I was curious)

Yami: It was not!

Bakura: Just look at it this way, you've made her day and we got all this stuff for free.

Yami: I am **SO** glad for you.

DBZ Warrior1: ::wakes up:: Oh my god I've never would of guessed that. Anyway all the stuff you need is in that briefcase and here's the manual that goes with the stuff. ::gets out a HUGE manual bigger than all five of the Harry Potter books put together:: (A/N- Oh crap.)

Bakura: - - The manual! We don't need the manual. Manuals are only for idiots! /Though I can see why you have one/

DBZ Warrior1: Ok but you'll be sorry. I got to go now or else GCrockerdude88 will raid the fridge and eat all the cheese tacos again. ::uses smoke ball and is gone once the smoke is cleared::

Bakura and Yami: ::blink blink::

Yami: She's be watching to many secret agent movies lately.

Bakura: Yeah.

Yami: Did we just agree on something again?

Bakura: Yes.

Yami and Bakura: ::shivers::

* * *

Behind The Snack Bar Near The Usher: 

Bakura: ::looking through the briefcase:: What to use, what to use...Oh how about this one! ::holds ups a huge gun similar to a bazooka.::

Yami: What is it?

Bakura: Don't know.

Yami: ::reads the name off the gun:: It says Ping Pong Shooter 3000

Bakura: That's a weird name to name a bazooka!

Yami: Uhh Bakura I don't think-

::Bakura pulls down the trigger and ping pong balls shoot out all over the place::

Yami: ::ducks:: STOP SHOOTING PING PONG BALLS!!!

Bakura: I can't its out of control!

(A/N- I told them to use the manual because my gadgets have a mind of it's own but noo, nobody listens to me. Isn't that right GC? GCrockerdude88: ::eating cheese tacos:: Huh? DBZ: --)

Yami: ::stuffs a bag of popcorn in the Ping Pong Shooter 3000 to stop the ping pong balls:: oVo We read the manual for now on... ::give Bakura death glare that would kill anyone if it can::

Bakura: Fine...

* * *

With The Usher: 

Usher: /I've haven't seen those two troublemakers for a while. Heh. Must of backed off on their threat-/

::Bakura pops up out of nowhere with another weird gun::

Bakura: EAT ASPARAGUS YOU SCUM!!!!!!! ::pulls trigger of the gun and shoots out gross asparagus::

Usher: AHHHHHHHHH!!!! O-O;;;; ::dodges asparagus and hides behind a garbage can:: Two can play it at that game! ::gets out a gun and starts shooting Brussels sprouts::

::Bakura and the Usher are in a vegetable war:: (A/N- The worst of them all! Things would really start to get ugly if they...OH NO NOT THE MUTATED BROCCOLI/CAULIFLOWER!!!! )

::Yami starts shooting mutated broccoli/cauliflower:: (A/N- That stuff is real my mom served it to us for dinner one day and I didn't trust it so I played with on my fork until I blurted out "ITS MUTATED!!!" which cause my dad stop eating it. )

Usher: AHHHHH!!! ::hides behind the garbage can again::

* * *

::renaissance/fairy tale guy's voice:: I am here to tell you a tale of a land far, far away. In this kingdom there was a harsh battle that lasted for many, many.... well actually just a few minutes-Anyway there were two brave warriors trying to save their fallen...well actually they just wanted to get into the movie and so on. There were two knights in shining armors and a big butt-head (aka usher dude) I tell you of the battle but, this story is just too cheap and corny, and the authoresses of this story are just too lazy to type it. So be imaginative and think of insanity going on here. 

DBZ Warrior1: Hey who told you to say that!!!!

Renaissance Guy: Since I say so. Art thou got a problem with it?

GCRockerdude88: Oh cut the phony renaissance crap!

::philly's accent:: You two girlys got a problem with dat!

DBZ: As a mater of fact we do! 1. We are not lazy 2. My head hurts. And 3. Your pants are way too poofy!

Renaissance Guy: Oh bite me!

DBZ Warrior1 and GCrockerdude88: oVo

DBZ Warrior1: YOU BETTER RUN YA RENAISSANCE PUNK!!!

::DBZ and GC chase after the Renaissance Guy::

Renaissance Guy: ::being chased:: ART THOUS NEED TO LIGHTEN UP!!!!!!!

DBZ Warrior1: ::sarcastic tone:: ART DUDE NEED TO JOIN THE 21st CENTURY!!

* * *

Back To The War: 

Usher: ::unconscious::

Bakura: Yes! We have won the battle!!!!

Yami: Who would of known that this guy would faint at the site of carrots.

Bakura: What do we do to him now?

Yami: Lets just stuff him in the garbage can.

Bakura: I like the way you think Pharaoh.

::Yami and Bakura stuff the Usher in the garbage can::

Yugi: Yami there you are!

Ryou: Bakura did you cause any trouble?

Yami and Bakura: ::blink blink::

Bakura: You go without us in the theater and you ask IF WE CAUSED ANY TROUBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryou: O-o; Yes...

Bakura: Maybe...

Yami: Yugi what took you so long to notice that we were gone?

Yugi: Well Joey and Tristan were fighting over which seat to sit in and I guess we didn't notice that you two didn't follow us. But than we realized things were a little quiet and you two haven't been fighting for at least 15 minutes and that's when we started to look for you.

Yami: ::sighs:: Lets just go to see the movie.**

* * *

END CHAPTER**

DBZ Warrior1: Ok that's the end of chapter 9. Sorry for the long wait and shortness. Thanks to the people that reviewed.

**THETWOTERRORS**

**Phoenix727**

**SliverTiger-GoldenPhoenix**

**Sliver Moon Phoenix**

And... **GCrockerdude88**

Cast: GC!!!!!! ::looks at GC's review::

Yugi: Sounds like she's mad.

DBZ Warrior1: Probably

Yugi: And I think she's black mailing you.

DBZ Warrior1: It happens

Yugi: - - Don't you care?

DBZ Warrior1: Nope.

Yugi: Why not!

DBZ Warrior1: Because GC told me after she reviewed me that it was a joke and she wrote it 1:00 in the morning when she was hyper on cheese. She can do crazy things when she's hyper on cheese. Scary things. Things that you would of never believed her doing.

Ryou: Hey where is GC anyway?

DBZ Warrior1: O-O; Uhh Bleeping Guy do you know where GC is?

Bleeping Guy: No...

::Cast and DBZ hear a giggle::

DBZ Warrior1: AHHH CODE BLUE!!! EVERYONE TAKE COVER WE HAVE A HYPER PERSON ON THE LOSE!!! Oo;;;;

GCrockerdude88: YAYYY!!!! ::giggle like a little school girl::

::all hell breaks lose::

DBZ Warrior1: ::groans:: Ok. Let me end by saying GCrockerdude88 is a real person, one of my best buds and this story would be nothing without her so give her some credit. Now if you would excuse me, I have a hyper person to take care of. Later.


End file.
